Being Human
by DarkStarEmerging
Summary: What if Starlow had turned into a human to infiltrate Bowser's Castle as a minion? After all, Bowser had offered her the job countless times in the game...PostBowser'sInsideStory. Epilogue here and COMPLETE! Sequel here!
1. A rare moment of relaxation, interrupted

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooooooooooooo people! I've decide to put Yoob's Revenge on hold **_**yet again**_** as this story just won't stay put in my mind. So, I'm gonna try and juggle two stories at once…*gulp***

**Anyway, the new story. I can't be bothered to transplant the summary here (go back and read it if you havent'…:P) so...on with the story!**

The star sprite tilted her head back (wait, can she do that? Perhaps not…just use your imagination, people!) and sighed. It had been another busy day cleaning and repairing Peach's Castle, and the workload was really starting to wear her down. She had used her star power countless times in conjunction with Peach's so-called 'wish power' to levitate objects into their proper places when they proved too heavy for the toads to carry. Now she was back on her favourite balcony, the Dark Star balcony. They had decided to keep it as it was the only addition to the castle that Fawful made that was actually good.

_They are doing an amazing job, fixing and cleaning this castle good and proper, _Starlow thought.

"Starlow!" a familiar voice called. She looked left to see Mario pelting up the stairs. She sighed internally. She would bet anything it was another summons by Peach.

"Yes, Mario?" she asked politely, allowing an irritable look cross her face. Mario looked down, abashed. Everyone knew that if you disturbed Starlow while she was in 'her favourite place', as she referred to it, you would likely annoy her and be on the receiving end of her star power. Usually off the edge of the balcony to the thin ledge which went all around Peach's Castle. Oh, she couldn't _levitate_ you. But she could push you off with a strong gale (yes, I've decided to give her some Dark Star powers. Don't flame).

"Peach has asked you to help her lift the throne room chair into its proper position," Mario said. Starlow gaped at him, then sent a fuming look his way.

"Wha-what?! But…that chair will cover the only entrance up to this place!" Starlow practically screamed. Mario stared at her pitifully.

"I know, Starlow, I know. But…she's the princess. You can't mess her about," Mario said sternly, fixing the star sprite with a looked that accompanied his tone. Starlow's face drooped, and she fixed a look of blankness on her face.

"Fine," she said emotionlessly, and breezed past him down the stairs to the throne room. Mario gulped. There was going to be one of the legendary shouting matches he and the toads had come to expect so often…

*

"PEACH!" Starlow roared, entering the throne room. All the toads winced at the same time, and one dropped his hammer. It landed directly in front of Starlow, who growled at him and pushed it back with a strong blast of wind. It hit the toad in the temple and knocked him out cold.

"What are you all staring at?!" she snapped at the remaining toads, who all turned back to whatever they were doing hurriedly.

"You called, Starlow?" Peach asked, stepping delicately around the rubble and the throne chair that was dominating the middle of the room. Starlow immediately puffed herself up to make herself more intimidating and flew as fast as she could towards Peach, hoping to scare her. She stopped just short of Peach's face. She didn't bat an eyelid. Starlow growled.

"Yes, _princess_, I called you. Why, oh why are you putting the throne chair up?" the star sprite asked through gritted teeth. A look of shock appeared on Peach's features.

"Why? So I have somewhere to sit at the end of all this, _star sprite_," she hissed, eyes narrowed. Starlow stared at her as if slapped. Never, _ever_ (if you wanted to live, that is), call another species by their…uh…species name. Starlow shook herself, regaining her composure.

"Never – and I mean _never_ – call me that again. Do you hear me, Peach?" Starlow spat. Peach had that look of shock again, and a hand went to cover her mouth.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Starlow. I…never meant to call you that. I guess all our tempers are being a little frayed, huh?" Peach said, giggling nervously. Starlow grunted in approval, turning away. "But there's another reason why I called you down here…" the princess continued.

"Huh? What other reason? I swear, Peach, if want me to comment on all the dresses you've got again…" Starlow said threateningly, but only half-heartedly, her steam gone. Peach just beckoned and walked out of the room into a side room Starlow had never noticed before. Confused, she followed.

**So, how did you like the first chappy? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. The Morpheus

**Welcome to chapter numero deux!**

**I'm...not very good at pre-story notes, but one little bit of information. The name of the chapter? Yeah, I've been watching the Matrix trilogy _way_ too much since it was aired again on Film4. It has made me relive the joy of it:P**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"What's goin' on, Peach?" Starlow wondered as she followed the princess. Peach remained silent. Starlow could hear a faint humming ahead, and a luminiscient blue glow was emitting from something around the corner.

"I _hate_ these L-shaped rooms," Starlow muttered. She whizzed round the corner ahead of Peach - and stopped in slack jawed shock.

There was a machine sitting there, amongst a net of wires. It had a complex array of buttons on it and the wires were sticking out of its head like some weird hairdo. But the luminiscient glow wasn't coming from it. The glow in question was coming from the tube next to it, big enough to accomodate at least two humans. Professor Elvin Gadd was working away furiously at the mesh of wires, inserting them into ports on the machine and the tube. He turned around when Starlow whizzed around the corner.

"Starlow!" he said pleasantly. "Do you like it? It's a beauty, isn't it?"

Starlow could only stare at him, her mouth making incoherent words. Peach giggled, having made it round the corner herself.

"See, Gadd? I _knew_ her reaction was going to be like this," she laughed.

Starlow, having found her voice, croaked, "What, in the name of the power stars, is _that_?!"

Gadd chuckled.

"This?" he said nonchalantly, sweeping his arm back to encompass the machine and the tube. "This, my friend, is called...the Morpheus,". He beamed and knotted his hands behind his back. Peach reflected his expression, but Starlow still looked out of her depth.

"That's its name," Starlow whispered. "What does it _do_?"

"Oh! Well...er...let Peach do the talking for a while," Gadd said quickly. _Too quickly_, Starlow noted. He returned to place the finishing touches to the machine, which continued to beep and hum constantly. Starlow turned back to Peach, a questioning look on her face. Peach took a deep breath, and started.

"Now, Starlow, don't blow off the handle again at me while I explain, OK? 'Cause there may be a few things you may not agree with," Peach started hesitantly. Starlow smiled, saying, "Don't worry, I was just annoyed at you blocking off _my_ balcony and stressed about all the work we have done and have to do,". She smiled more broadly, and Peach smiled nervously back.

"Well...I have...well, you can sort of call it an assignment," Peach started, twisting her hands in front of her. "Y'see...we need someone to see what Bowser is up to. Due to the castle being this badly damaged-" Starlow cut her off.

"Well, Mario can do that, can't he? He's been doing it for the past x number of years," Starlow said matter-of-factedly. Peach looked even more nervous, and scratched the back of her neck in embarassment.

"Yeah...well, the thing is...we need someone to keep constant surveillance on him," Peach continued, her face flaming red. Starlow studied her carefully, careful not to miss a thing.

"So...how do you propose we do that?" Starlow queried, casting a glance back at Morpheus. _I bet that stupid machine has something to do with it..._

"We thought...thatyoucoulddoit," Peach said, fumbling her words as she spilled them out quickly. Starlow stared at her, shock and disbelief on her face now.

"Wait...what?! ME?! Survey...BOWSER?!" Starlow screamed. Gadd winced behind her, and Peach ducked as if to dodge a blow.

"Starlow...deep breaths. I _told_ you she would get like this," she snapped at Gadd, who put his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "You haven't told her about the machine yet," he mouthed. Peach nodded, returning to Starlow.

"You know the Morpheus? Well...it can...turnyouintoahuman," Peach said quickly yet again, but Starlow had caught every word perfectly. She went wide-eyed.

"Turn me...into a human?" she gasped, turning back to the machine. Peach nodded behind her, even though Starlow obviously couldn't see. The star sprite drifted closer to the machine, her eyes probing every corner of it. Gadd stepped back with a flourish.

"It's ready!" he proclaimed, puffing his chest out with pride. "I guarantee it will work. It has a 99.9999999% chance of success," he beamed. Peach gave Starlow an encouraging smile as the star sprite turned back to her.

"So, how will this help me infiltrate his castle?" she asked.

"Well, Mario has told me how Bowser asked you to be one of his minions countless times. An _honorary_ minion, if I might add," Peach explained. "So...because you can't exactly fight as a star sprite - no offence," she added hastily, seeing Starlow was about to object. "You'll be better off as a human. That way, you'll have hands and feet to punch, kick etc. As well as focus your star power through," she finished.

"That's if it works while I'm human," Starlow remarked.

"That's true...but nevertheless, even if it doesn't, Mario will train you in the art of fighting," Peach said.

"What about Luigi? He's a much better teacher than Mario. He's calm...patient...he's the polar opposite in emotions to Mario. Whereas Mario is brash and just lunges into the fight, Luigi is more...tactical. He plans. He works it out step by step," Starlow explained. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Luigi it is. Let's just hope he obliges," Peach sighed. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. We hope you will be able to persuade Bowser to get you back on his good side. Hopefully he'll be tempted by a human in his army as, let's face it, he has none," Peach said nonchalantly. Starlow mulled it over, while Peach waited patiently. Her eyes refocused, and the star sprite beamed.

"OK! I'll do it...but if this doesn't work, Peach...and I'm guessing it's an irreversible change?" Starlow asked. Peach nodded. "Well, I'm still up for it...it'd be interesting being human," Starlow joked half-heartedly, but inside her heart was thumping madly away. _What if it goes wrong? It does only have a 99.9999999% chance of success...what about that 0.0000001% chance of failure?_

"THANK you, Starlow!" Peach smiled, enveloping the star sprite in a hug. Starlow returned the smile bestowed upon her.

"OK! Now what do I do?" Starlow asked. Gadd pointed to the tube.

"Go inside," he commanded. Starlow complied, and Gadd heaved the door shut behind her. It shut with an ominous clang. _Maybe I'm just overthinking things through, _Starlow thought worriedly. She heard Gadd tap a few buttons, then shout, "Ready?!" over the ever-increasing hum of Morpheus. Starlow replied, "Yes," before steeling herelf against the floor. If she was going to lose the power of flight, she didn't want to come back down to Earth with a bump. She heard the click of a button, and she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then the pain started.


	3. Transformation

**Heya all! I'm updating quickly, aren't I? :P**

**Anyways, I can never improvise long notes sooooooo...**

**Roll on chapter three!!!**

Starlow screamed out. This was torture! A sob hitched in her throat as the pain slowly built up, eating away at her, at her very will to live. _I should've realized it was gonna be painful, _she thought shakily. She felt her molecular make-up changing, elongating, stretching. She whimpered as she watched her foot elongate, then slowly turn into a leg. The other foot followed soon after. She lashed out at the door with half formed hands, cracking the door but not breaking it. She _had_ to get out. She lashed out again. Again. Again. A blood smear was left on the door on her fourth attempt, and she sucked her knuckle clear of blood. She wound up for another shot...

Peach was worried, and winced as the bangings continued.

"She sounds like she's being tortured," she said, turning white as another high pitched scream emitted from the tube.

"Don't worry," Gadd said soothingly. "It's just her molecular make-up changing. Of course it was going to be painful..."

Peach just glared at him.

Starlow was now curled up in the foetal position. She sobbed freely, allowing the pain to consume her. She saw blackness encroaching her vision, and she willed herself to black out. But it stayed there, teasing her with the thought of freedom. She growled, allowing her hatred for this teasing to be let out.

"GODDAMIT!" she yelled. "Just...please...make it...sto...stop..." she ended on a whimper. Peach turned, if possible, even more pale at this exclamation.

"We gotta help her!" she yelled frantically at the professor. The professor just shook his head sadly and blocked the OFF switch.

"P...Peach? Is that...you? Please..." another cry of pain. "Make...it...sto...sto...stop..."

Tears were flowing freely down the princess's face now, and she ached for her friend. "I'm sorry, Starlow!" she cried. "I can't stop it! You'll end up as a deformed monstrosity!"

"O-of course..." the whimper came back. Then the loudest scream yet.

"STARLOW!" Peach yelled, rushing at the door. She pressed her face right up against it, just as Starlow blacked out gratefully...

* * *

"Hel...infir...quick!" voices murmured around her. Starlow barely felt it as they poked and prodded her, probing every section of her. She was too relieved to be embarassed; right now, all she wanted to do was forget the ordeal she had just been through...

Some time later, she stirred and woke up. She looked around from under the crisp, white sheet she was under. Her pillow was blue and she was sitting on a plush mattress. She noticed the walls were blue and a door, with the words _Personnel Only_.

"She's awake!" someone cried, only to be hushed into silence. Starlow started to sit up, but someone said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"Why wouldn't I?" she croaked, grateful to at least have a voice. There was some nervous coughing, and the voice continued; "It's just...we couldn't...um...find any clothing for you..."

Starlow blinked.

"Oh. So you mean..."

"Yeah..."

She sat up anyway, careful to protect her modesty with the blanket. She looked around. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Gadd were at the foot of the bed. She smiled at them, and they visibly relaxed.

"Are...are you OK, Starlow?" Gadd asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am. Did it work?!" Starlow asked excitedly, her voice getting stronger.

"See for yourself," Peach beamed. Starlow, after glancing at each face in turn, flung the sheets off of herself. Everyone 'ahem-d' and 'excuse me-d', turning around. Starlow gazed down herself.

"Wow..." she whispered. "Not bad,"

She was (from what she could see) roughly the same height as Peach. She had long, slender legs and straight golden hair. She checked her hands, turning them this way and that. They were fine too, albeit a bit on the small side. She (cheeks going red even though no one was watching) checked her breasts, and gasped softly when she touched them. They were just the right size; not overly big, but not so small that she basically didn't have any. She covered herself back up.

"You can turn back round now,"

They all did so, and were at once clamouring at her bedside.

"Do you like it?"

"How does it feel?"

"Do you have any second thoughts?"

Starlow smiled at them all. "It's...amazing. Being human is definitely nice..." she faltered, a thought occuring to her. Concentrating, she lifted her hand up and pointed it at the curtains. She sought the power she had grown so accustomed to...

A slight breeze ruffled the curtains.

Pleased with that, but wanting to make sure it wasn't just the wind, she focused on her bedside lamp...

SMASH! It hit the opposite wall and disintegrated into its components.

"Oops..." she whispered, cheeks going red with embarasment.

"It seems you kept your power, then," Luigi said, relieved. Starlow nodded.

"Can someone please get me a dressing gown or something? I wanna try something..."

* * *

After changing into the dressing gown (which was white - _why is everything white and blue here? _Starlow thought bemusedly - with blue stripes) she concentrated on her star power once more...

She gasped in delight as she floated an inch or so above the bed. She willed herself to go higher, and imediately did so. Laughing, she righted herself and zoomed round the room. Round and round and round until the inevitable happened...

"OW!"

She smacked headlong into a wall and slid down it, groaning. Everyone rushed to her side, asking if she was alright, but she brushed them off, laughing.

"I'm fine! I'm _fine_..."

**So! Starlow's a human! I wonder what she will be able to do that she couldn't do before...in actual fact, that's a pretty obvious question. What any other human could do...:P**


	4. Rest and shopping

**Hello all again!**

...

**I really gotta start to learn how to improvise...:P**

**Anyway, the story will now unfold into its main...errr...sub-part - Starlow and her training. Remember in chappy two? Starlow wanted Luigi to train her. Let's see how this pans out...*giggles deviously***

**On with chapter four!**

Two weeks went by.

On the Tuesday of the third week, Starlow _yet again_ broke another lamp. So she was booted out of hospital.

"You've had ENOUGH recuperation, now get back home!" all the toads yelled as she left. Starlow muttered something incoherent under her breath, but it sounded awfully like, "You bastards..."

So now, the day after, she stood outside an item shop, heatedly arguing with the shopkeeper.

"Look, do you have any Refreshing Herbs or not?! That's all I'm asking..." Starlow growled. The shopkeeper sighed.

"For the thousandth time, lady, I DON'T HAVE ANY REFRESHING HERBS!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. All the shoppers stopped and turned round, staring at them both. Starlow just 'hmphed' and flounced off towards Peach's Castle.

_Stupid shopkeeper, no Refreshing Herbs...it's the most basic supply! Ohmanohmanohman...what am I gonna tell Peach?! _Starlow thought frantically. _Well, I got her Fire, Ice, Copy and Mix Flowers. That's sure to spruce up to castle much better than some bloody Refreshing Herbs..._

* * *

"Peach!" she called out in a sing-song voice as she walked through the main gates. Luigi was there in a flash, with Peach trailing behind.

"_Heya_ Starlow!" he said enthusiastically. Starlow raised her eyebrows.

"Er...wow, Luigi. You sure are punctual..." Starlow grinned. "Whaddya want?"

"Need any help carrying the shopping?" Luigi bounced on his heels, his eyes shining.

"Uh...sure. Go ahead," Starlow smiled, handing him the bags. Luigi took them delicately and was off, bouncing across the lawn. Peach's tinkling laugh floated across the lawn to her.

"Look's like Luigi has a thing for you," the princess giggled as she reached her friend. Starlow blushed furiously and ducked her head.

"No he doesn't! He just wants to help, that's all! Shame the same thing couldn't be said for _your_ boyfriend..." Starlow said, significantly raising her eyebrows in the direction of the castle. Peach followed her gaze. Mario had fallen asleep, a spanner in his hand and a fine drizzle drenching him from the bust pipe he was meant to be fixing. Peach stormed across the lawn and stopped right behind him.

"MARIO MARIO!" Mario shot up, squealing, "MOMMY!" for the whole world to hear. A few toads who were painting the walls giggled.

"Oh! Err...h-hey, P-Peach," he stammered. He turned round to the laughing toads. "What're you laughing at?!" he said threatiningly. The toads were too busy laughing to notice the threat in his voice.

"YOU, mommy's boy," one gasped and they all doubled up laughing again. Mario growled and shot a few quick fireballs over their heads. They yelped like frightened kittens and shot off, leaving their paintbrushes rattling in their paint cans. Mario turned back round to Peach.

"Damn toads...anyway, what was it that you wanted, Peach?" he continued nervously, wringing his hands behind him.

"WHY were you SLEEPING on the JOB?!" Peach screeched. Across the lawn, Mario saw Starlow miming plugging her ears with her fingers, then rolling her eyes. "She has a screechy voice," she mouthed across to him. Mario grinned.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"

Mario refocused, staring back into Peach's furious face. "Oh! Er...n-no reason, Peach," he stammered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Starlow approaching, a huge, silly grin on her face. Mario snorted, and Peach grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off inside the castle.

"OW! Hey! I wasn't laughing...Peach! Stop...OW!" came Mario's pained yells from inside. Luigi walked by passed them, casting a glance over his shoulder as he passed.

"Gee...Mario's in deep trouble with Peach, huh?" he said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and leaning against a wall near Starlow.

"Yeah. Mario was sleeping on the job," Starlow smiled.

"Well, he shouldn't've stayed up all night practising that ONE move that he said could defeat Bowser in an even more showy-offy way to the princess while he rescued her," Luigi snorted derisively. "But...he's still my bro, and I'm worried he's gonna lose WAY more sleep over that move..." Luigi sighed, staring in the direction Peach had dragged Mario off to. Starlow suddenly remembered something.

"Luigi?" she started tentatively. Luigi started and stared at her. _God, she looks SO_ _cute when she's shy..._ Luigi thought dreamily. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _NO! Can't think that way..._

"Y-yes, Starlow?" Luigi gulped. Starlow took a step closer.

"Could...could you help me...train?" she whispered. Blank shock crossed Luigi's face, followed by a quick flash of dissapointement - luckily, Starlow didn't catch that. _Oh...I should've known not to get my hopes up..._ he sighed in his head. Out loud, he gasped, "M-me?! Train...you?" Starlow immediately looked hurt, and Luigi screamed mentally, _NOOOO! I...I didn't mean that! Backtrack! BACKTRACK!_

"Oh...well, if you don't want to..." Starlow whispered. "I...knew it was too much to ask..." Luigi grabbed her arm. She looked at him, shocked. He seem shocked too, and he released her.

"No! Starlow, it's not too m-much! I just t-thought...isn't Mario the better choice?" he stammered, blushing furiously. _Oh, NOW I've gone and blown it. Well done, Luigi. Give yourself a big pat on the back... _he thought sarcastically.

"Mario? Oh-not him, he's too...brash, you get my meaning?" Starlow said, smiling as she figured him out. _Gosh, he DOES have a thing for me. Peach was right._

Luigi chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So...why do you want me to train you?" he asked, his blush fading.

"Well...you're calmer, nicer to be around...generally a very calm, gentle guy, Luigi..." Starlow sighed. She mimed swooning into his arms, and Luigi staggered slightly as he caught her. _Has she...nah, she would never..._

"Well, w-when do you..err...wanna start training?" Luigi stammered, as Starlow stood back up again.

"You accept?!" she gasped. Luigi nodded. "Oh, _thank_ you, Luigi!" she continued, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Luig looked like he was going to pass out. With some difficulty, he regained his composure. Starlow continued. "I was thinking...now, actually, while Peach is occupied with Mario,"

"Now it is then. Come on - let's go to the gardens," Luigi smiled, a big grin on his face. As they walked to the gardens, they both had the same thought:

_This is going to be interesting._

**AHA! Told ya there was gonna be some romance! :) Next chapter is gonna be all about their first training session, and some others after that.**

**Oh, by the way, if this story is going a bit too slow for ya, then TRY A DIFFERENT ONE! :P nah, I'm only kidding. This story is gonna move along, I'm just tying up some loose ends.**


	5. Let the training begin!

**Hello all and welcome to the fifth chapter of this story! As you may have guessed from the title of the chapter, this is all about Starlow and Luigi's training time together.**

**So...letsa go! (sorry for the excruciatingly embarrasing catchphrase:P)**

"Wait here - I'll just be a sec," Luigi said, hurrying off in the direction of the castle, leaving Starlow alone in the gardens. She took a quick glance round. In the middle was a statue of Peach with her arms folded across her chest acting as a fountain, which trickled delicately into a star shaped pool. There were grand, sweeping stairs leading back into the castle and, as she looked behind herself, a little door marked _Conference Room_. Starlow found herself smiling.

_That's where the previous adventure began, _she thought happily. She continued to look around. Little daisies were dotted around the place, and a hedge encircled the entire garden, cutting it off from the main castle. _Funny how they should have a castle garden situated in the MIDDLE of the castle_, Starlow thought. She spun round at the sound of someone clattering down the stairs. Luigi ran into the garden, and put his hands on his knees, taking great breaths of air. After a minute he straightened up and grinned at Starlow. She noticed he had his hands behind his back.

"What'cha got there, Luigi?" she asked sweetly, grabbing at his arms. Luigi took a step back, shaking his head in amusement.

"Promise you won't tell Peach," he asked, pleading her in his eyes. She nodded. He brought out from behind his back...a white, cotton, drawstring bag. He undid its contents and shook them onto the floor. Assortments of flowers fell onto the floor. Starlow narrowed her eyes at them.

"Luigi, they are just-" she was cut off by Luigi holding up his hand. "Look closer," was all he said. Starlow sighed, and scrutinized the contents. Her mouth opened into a little 'o' of surprise as she realised what they were...

"Mix Flowers! Copy Flowers! Fire Flowers! Luigi, you didn't..." Starlow spluttered, giggling. Luigi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"Yup, I did. Peach must've been outta her head to use them as decorations..." he muttered. He shook his head. "Anyway, time for you to train. We are going-" he swept the contents back into the bag, drawing the string to tighten it up again,"-to train normal fighting skills before we move onto these,". Starlow pouted in disappointment. Luigi laughed at her expression, putting the bag onto the fountain side.

"NO, Starlow, you can't use these if you don't know how to fight. These compliment your fighting skills, improving on certain stats," Luigi explained. Starlow nodded, a serious look on her face now. Luigi grew nervous, and his hand went to the back of his neck again. Starlow smiled encouragingly at him, and he smiled nervously back. Her smile grew, and his did in turn.

"Don't worry, Luigi. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher," Starlow grinned. Luigi nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Right, now, let us go through some basice moves. Try and copy this," Luigi instructed. He leapt off the wall and kicked off it. He landed, benidng his knees slightly to absorb the shock. He smiled at Starlow.

"Now you try,". Starlow nodded, and ran up to the wall. She leapt, but not very high. She landed, a frown on her face. She leapt again, this time slightly higher. And again, and again, but she couldn't get as high as Luigi. She turned back to Luigi quizically.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "Nobody can jump as high as me - not that I want to boast," he added, his cheeks going flame red. Starlow nodded, and leapt at the wall. She tried to kick off it, but ended up smashing her toe off the wall. She yelped in pain, landing on the floor in a heap. Luigi immediately ran to her side, taking her hand and helping her get up.

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked worriedly. Starlow nodded.

"Let...me try again," she gasped. Luigi nodded, retreating to a safe distance. Starlow sized up the wall, then took a few steps back. She ran and leapt up, planting her right hand and foot on the wall. She kicked off the wall, and landed. But she forgot to bend her knees, and her legs jarred on impact. She gasped slightly from the pain, crumpling back into a heap. Luigi shook his head sadly, helping her up yet again.

"You'll get it. That was actually pretty good!"

* * *

And so they trained. After mastering the wall kick, Luigi then proceeded to teach her some basic combo's, followed by the wall slide. Once Starlow had mastered these, he instructed her on the correct stance and throwing action of a fireball. She followed his steps, staring at her hand. She fluidly moved from one pose to the next, then repeated the sequence.

"Whew..." Luigi gasped after two hours of training. "That should be enough to get you started. Now, do you want to start on using the flowers or are you too tired?" He grinned as Starlow immediately leapt up, an excited grin on her face.

"The...flowers?! Yes, oh yes, please let me use them!" Starlow gasped excitedly. Luigi's grin grew, and he grabbed the bag from the fountain side. He opened it up, and rummaged inside. He drew out a Fire Flower.

"Now, this is the Fire Flower," Luigi explained. Starlow nodded, her eyes on the red and yellow flower. It had a yellow head, with red petals. It had a green stem and two lush leaves growing out to either side from the base. "This is the most basic of the flowers, along with the Ice Flower. The Fire Flower came first. No one knows its origins, but people agree that it came before the Ice Flower. Both are thought to be from a galaxy far away,". Luigi closed his eyes, and squeezed the flower slightly. it dissolved into his hand, winking out of existence in a little fireball. His overalls turned white and his undershirt stayed green. His cap turned white and the circle turned red, with a green 'L' standing proudly in the middle. He closed his eyes, revelling in the warm sensation the flower gave him. He opened his eyes, and caused a fireball to spark into life in his palm by thrusting it out from himself. Starlow took a few steps back, mouth open. Although she had seen this plenty of times while as a star sprite when she was helping them, it never ceased to amaze her that this one flower could give such power. Luigi produced a non-flammable cup from one of his pockets with his other hand and, still holding the fire ball, placed it onto the ground. He walked back a few steps.

"Get behind me," he commanded and Starlow hastened to follow. He cupped the fireball in both hands, then drew both hands to his side. He then thrusted both hands forwards. The fireball flew out of his hands, and bounced once, twice on the marble floor of the fountain before landing in the cup. The cup glowed red as it rattled, spinning wildly. It slowed down and stopped, glowing a cherry red. Luigi smiled, and closed his eyes, apparently concentrating on something. His overalls returned to normal, as did his cap. He turned round, and laughed quietly at Starlow's astonished face.

"Wow..." she breathed, the flickering flamelight dancing off her face. _Wow, that makes her look so pretty, _Luigi thought. He mentally slapped himself. _I TOLD myself! I can't think of her that way!_

"Now, do you want a go?" Luigi asked. Starlow nodded eagerly, and held her hand out. Luigi placed a Fire Flower on her palm.

"Go easy. We only have a limited supply...thus far..." Luigi ended on a mutter, but Starlow didn't catch it. She nodded.

"So...what do I do?" she asked, staring at the flower.

"Close your eyes," Luigi instructed. Starlow did. "Imagine fire flowing through your veins, filling you up, every corner and crevice," Starlow concentrated, willing that fire through her body. She felt the weight of her palm disappear, and she opened her eyes. The Fire Flower had gone from her palm, and she looked up to see Luigi gaping at her. She blushed and ducked her head. Luigi shook himself and whispered, "Starlow...look at me," Starlow hesitantly raised her head. Luigi was very close now. She noticed his hand coming up and it stroked her hair.

"Wow...your hair...it's...it's gorgeous," Luigi breathed, staring at it. Starlow grabbed it and twisted it round her neck so she could look. Her hair was now a deep red. She studied herself all over. As far as she could see, that was the only thing that had changed. She looked at Luigi, allowing him to read dissapointment there.

"I haven't really gone through a big change like you, have I?" she said forlornly. Luigi looked shocked.

"No! No, no, you have gone through another extraordinary change..." he pointed to her eye. She raised her eyebrows.

"Luigi, I can't see my _own_ eye," she laughed. Luigi blushed.

"No, of course you can't! What I meant was...your eyes have turned yellow," he explained. Starlow stared at him.

"Really?!" Luigi nodded. Starlow beamed, but her face immediately fell serious. "Now, how do I summon a fireball?"

Luigi instructed, taking a few steps back: "Lay your hand in front of you flat. Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine a pit of fire appearing in your hand. Mold it into the shape of a ball,".

Starlow followed his instructions, and gasped pleasantly as she felt a warmth on her hand. She opened her eyes.

On her palm was a slowly rotating fireball. She cupped it just like Luigi did. Luigi positioned himself behind her, grasping her arms gently. They both blushed slightly at their positions.

"Now...move your arm to the side like so, still cupping that fireball..." Luigi whispered, gently guiding her. Starlow fixed her eyes onto the cup, in which the fireball had long since dissipated.

"Now...thrust your arm forwards, and open your hands out into a butterfly shape. Will the fireball into the cup..." Luigi instructed, letting go of her arms and now just standing very close to her. Starlow mimicked his earlier actions, thrusting out her hands. The fireball bounced once, twice...and into the cup, spinning it around. She turned to Luigi, a huge, euphoric smile plastered across her face.

"I did it! I actually DID IT!" she exclaimed excitedly. Luigi smiled.

"Well done, Starlow! You're well on your way to being able to defend yourself"..._which I hope you can,_ Luigi thought. Starlow grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him between the eyes. Luigi immediately went cross-eyed, and a dreamy look crossed his face. Starlow giggled as he shook himself.

"Now, how do I lose the fire power?" she asked. Luigi stared at her dumbly for a second.

"The...fire power? Oh! Well, just imagine dispelling the fire from your veins," Luigi explained. Starlow closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hair turned back to blonde. She opened her eyes, and Luigi noticed they were green. _Why haven't I noticed that before?_ he thought bemusedly. Starlow clapped her hands in delight, beaming.

"I did it!" she shouted. Luigi pointedly covered his ears. "Oops..." she whispered sheepishly, grinning foolishly. Luigi laughed.

"Now, let's try that once more..."

**Whew! That, ladies and gentlemen, is the longest chapter I have written to date! Approximately 1,993 words (about-ish. It says 2,092, but that's included these little notes:P)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Now, review or I'll be forced to set Peach's wrath on you...*laughs deviously***


	6. Valkyrie

**_Bonjour_, everyone! This is chapter six (and I have really gotta start to learn how to write pre-story notes. As they are getting pretty old. I can never do these...*sigh*)**

The cup shattered, sending brilliant cherry red sparks everywhere. Including all over Luigi and Starlow. Starlow sneezed and Luigi just fanned the air in front of himself, eyes watering as a couple of shards had landed in them. He brushed them out.

"Well..." he coughed. "I suppose that's what you get when you heat something, then freeze it really fast. Really fast expansion, meaning the cup-"

"Yes, I _know_, Luigi," Starlow sighed exasparatedly, dragging a hand across her forehead to remove pespiration. This was the fifth day on the trot for training, and she just couldn't get the ice ball right. It couldn't bounce, meaning she had to get it into the cup first time. After practicing the Fire Flower for the past four days, it was no wonder the cup had been extremely hot, thus it had shattered. She raked a hand through her light blue hair, shivering slightly at the feel of her freezing hands. Her eyes, for the Ice Flower transformation, were a turquoise colour.

"I'll go and find a new cup. In the meantime, you try that continuous wall kick," Luigi instructed, heading back off into the castle. Starlow nodded to no one in particular, then took a run up to the nearest corner. She wall kicked off of it, touched the other wall and immediately kicked off of that. She continued this all the way up, then slid back down it again. She took a quick breather, then started again...

* * *

Luigi sprinted through the castle, heading for the kitchen. He entered the throne room and turned left, heading to the main hall. He knew that one of the doors in there led to the kitchen. He sprinted into the main hall, glancing upwards at the crystal chandelier that was hanging from the roof. To the left were doors that led to all the staff's bedrooms (exluding Toadsworth's, who got his own bedroom on the left wing of the castle) and to the right were the doors that led to the kitchen, pantry etc. Luigi barged through the door of the kitchen, eager to get back, and bumped straight into a toad chef which had a rubbish bin slung over his shoulder. The bag, which was not tied up, flew out of the toad's hands and landed just inside the main hall, splattering its contents everywhere. The toad shrieked in anger and glared at Luigi, who stared back defiantly.

"You should watch where you are GOING!" the toad roared. Luigi just smiled, said, "Oops," and ran into the kitchen. The toad watched him go, fuming. _Now I've gotta go and clean that all up.._

Luigi skidded into the centre of the kitchen, panting. All the toads glanced up at him as he started to move towards the glass cupboard. A couple waved at him, knives glinting in the air. He waved absent-mindedly back, opening the cupboard and bending down to look inside. Inside where the glasses for that fiery Hothead Shake that Mario adored. Luigi chuckled as he remembered when he was coerced into trying one...

_"Go on, Luigi, it's not THAT hot," Mario teased as his baby brother stared at the glass in front of him. The deep red liquid swirled gently in the glass, and the lemon stuck to the side. Luigi picked up the lemon, tossing it into a nearby bin._

_"Oh yeah? So why does it need to be in a special glass, then?" Luigi asked, eyebrows raised._

_"It's just because it's a very famous shake. Put a label on it and bam! - you got an instant money spinner," Mario explained. Luigi nodded._

_"That makes sense..." he muttered. "Ah well, down the hatch!" he chuckled, lifting up the glass and swallowing its contents in two large gulps. Mario's eyes bulged._

_"Ummm...Luigi? You're not meant to-" he started, but was cut off by his brother._

_"WOW! That was amazing! I can't believe I was too scared to try it! You know what? I want another!" Luigi declared, pouring himself some more. Mario's hands shot out to grab the cup Luigi raised to his mouth._

_"Luigi! No-" Gulp. Mario shook his head as he brother grinned at him. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you..." Luigi's grin vanished._

_"Warn me about wh-" Luigi let out a belch, flames streaming from his mouth, charring his unfortunate brother who was in the way. Mario coughed and shook his head, clearing the ash._

_"...that," he choked, eyes watering. Luigi fanned his mouth and immediately leapt for the tap, glass in hand._

_"WATER! I NEED WATER!..."_

Luigi wiped a tear from his eye. Ah, good times. He reached for the glasses and grabbed two. _This should suffice,_ he thought. As he closed the cupboard a shadow loomed over him. He turned, stretching back up to his full height as he did so. Toader was behind him, the lead chef of the castle. He had a bemused smile on his face.

"Nicking more glasses, I see?" the chef chuckled as Luigi started to stammer.

"Oh! N-no, I'll...err...put them back straight away!" Luigi said hastily, opening the cupboard door again. Toader smiled.

"No, there will be no need for that. I know you need them for that missy you're training..." Luigi blushed at the mention of Starlow, and Toader chuckled some more. "Oh? Got a love affair going on with her?" he grinned. Luigi shook his head furiously.

"No!" he gasped, and the chef laughed.

"Alright then, I'll strike you a deal. You can use these two glasses, but later today I want you to stop by and cook that delicious spaghetti you usually make at home," Toader ordered. Luigi nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes, alright! It's a fair deal," Luigi smiled and shook hands with the chef.

"Eight?" prompted Toader. Luigi nodded. "Good. Now, be on your way!"

"Thank you, Toader!" Luigi called back over his shoulder as he headed for the garden. Toader waved back, smiling.

"I can't _wait _to try that spaghetti..." the chef moaned.

* * *

Luigi walked down the staris, the two cups safe in his hands. He noticed the wall of hedge coming up and, after taking a deep breath, entered the garden. He saw Starlow crouched down, baring her teeth at the wall. She was sweating heavily, and panting a lot. Luigi watched as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck all the way into her..._NO! _he roared in his head. _She's...just turned human! Well, it has been about three weeks but still...the human body is a very complex machine. It'll take a while for her to adjust and I'm thinking about THAT?! _Starlow glanced left, noticing Luigi. She nodded once to acknowledge him, then sprinted up to the wall, jumping up and kicking off it. She repeated it on the other wall, then started to wall kick her way up to the top. At the top, she grabbed onto the ledge and swung herself up, perching on the sloping roof of the castle.

"Hey, Luigi!" she greeted enthusiastically. Luigi smiled, waved, and called, "Hey," back. Starlow suddenly pitched forward. Heart thumping, Luigi sprinted forward to catch her. She landed heavily in his outstretched arms, and he grunted slightly as he took her full weight. Starlow's eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh...Luigi? How...how did I get here?" she asked confusedly. Luigi just grimaced and placed her down on the cool marble floor of the fountain. He then placed the two glasses on the floor next to her before hastening to her side.

"Starlow!" he gasped. "Are you alright? You fainted up there..." Starlow groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh...so that's what happened? Must've pushed myself to my limit...Oooh..." she groaned, closing her eyes, a pained grimace twisting her mouth as pain shot across her head.

"Starlow!" Luigi cried. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Y-yeah..." Starlow muttered, lifting herself up into a sitting position on her elbows. "I've just got an excrucitaing headache, that's all..."

"Phew..." Luigi exhaled the breath he was holding, and a relieved look crossed his haggard features. Starlow had just noticed how grizzled he looked. _God, we've been working hard, haven't we? _she thought. Then her eyes widened as she realised just how close their faces were to each other. She saw Luigi mimic her actions as he realised too. She saw regret in his eyes, and could see he was about to pull away. She cupped his face with her hands, sitting upright. Luigi leaned back slightly to give her more room. She stared into his eyes. She could see fear in them, as well as another emotion she couldn't quite place. Then she realised Luigi had leaned a bit closer. Then closer still. She could feel his tremulous breath on her face. He paused. Starlow, impatient, closed the distance between them, kissing him. Luigi's eyes bulged slightly as Starlow closed her's. Then, they both relaxed into the kiss, both tongues seeking to gain entry into the others mouth. Starlow won and, pinning Luigi's tongue down, entered his mouth with her own. She explored it, revelling in the new tastes and flavours. She could fell his heart fluttering away, and noticed her heart was doing the exact same thing. She didn't know how long they were there for, and it felt like only minutes when Luigi broke off the kiss. She pouted in disappointment, and Luigi gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, my Valkyrie, there will be more of that after we train,". He smiled as confusion swept across the woman's face.

"V...Valkyrie?" she asked

"Yes. My Valkyrie, my warrior woman," Luigi replied. Starlow smiled at him.

"Yeah...I guess all the training has turned me into one, eh?" she chuckled. She stood back up, and Luigi did the same.

"Anyway, we've gotta work flat out today and tonight as Peach os getting a bit impatient about you wasting too much time," Luigi informed her.

"W..what? Wasting too much time? What do you mean?" Starlow asked frantically. Emotionlessly, Luigi replied, "You leave tommorow for Bowser's Castle,".

**Poor Starlow. They finally realise their emotions for each other and she has to leave. Poor, poor Starlow.**

**Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? Good? Bad (I'm repeating myself from the first chapter?)? Please review. Pwetty pwease? *gives puppy eyes***


	7. Love and Orders

**Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter by yours truly! I am FINALLY letting Starlow head off to the castle as the main part of the story finally kicks in! Just needed to put these few chapters in as you probably would be surprised if Starlow just suddenly started fighting really well. Without any training. Like she had some instinct for it or something...**

**...*whistles**sweat drops***

**Er-_hem_, anyway, on with this chapter and the start of the main part!**

Anguish overcame Starlow as she heard Luigi utter those words. "You leave for Bowser's Castle tommorow...". Those words span round and round her head, and she sat down on the cool marble floor of the fountain, holding her head. Luigi immediately rushed to her side, concern written all over his face.

"Starlow! You really are starting to make me worry about you a lot..." he said, a dry chuckle leaving his throat. He sat down beside her and gave her a one-armed squeeze. Starlow stared at the floor, trying to keep herself from screaming. Why? Why now was it that Peach decided to send her off? Bowser's Castle must surely be fixed by now, there would be no need for her to go... She lifted her gaze and fixed it onto Luigi, offering him a tentative smile. He smiled reassuringly back, and her bottom lip trembled. Then she threw herself onto him, bawling. Luigi fell backwards with the force of it, ending up with him lying on the fountain and Starlow on top, crying her eyes out.

"S-Starlow?!" Luigi gasped, alarmed. He sat back up, hoisting Starlow up with him. "What's the matter?" Starlow dried her eyes on her sleeve and fixed him with a gaze.

"It's just...oh, Luigi, I don't wanna leave you!" she cried, planting her face on his shoulder again. Luigi patted her back somewhat awkwardly.

"There, there, Starlow, no need to worry...may I ask _why_ you don't want to leave me?" Luigi asked softly. Starlow removed her face from his shoulder and stared at him.

"I...I dunno. I just get this feeling around you...that everything's gonna be alright...and that you'll protect me, no matter what...even though you can be a bit cowardly," Starlow ended with a chuckle. Luigi chuckled back and rubbed the back of his neck, not used to someone spilling out their feelings to him.

"Yeah, I can be a bit...cowardly sometimes. But you are right about one thing, Starlow...I _will_ protect you, no matter what," Luigi said sternly, fixing her with a stern gaze. He couldn't hold it for long, though, and it soon dissolved back into his amiable smile he usually wore. Starlow smiled back.

"I...also got this fuzzy feeling when...you know...when we kissed," Starlow said cautiously, studying his reaction. Luigi suddenly felt out of his comfort zone; he didn't exactly know what had made him do that - no, he just lied to himself. He _did_ know what had made him do it, and he would gladly do it again if he got half a chance.

"What do you mean..." Luigi paused and licked his lips nervously. He continued, "...about this fuzzy feeling?" Starlow sighed and looked up to the heavens.

"I...honestly don't know. It's just a feeling that..makes me never want to stop kissing you. I just wanted it to last and last...oh, I'm sounding all sentimental and mushy now, aren't I?" Starlow ended, dropping her gaze back to the floor. Luigi laughed; he drew Starlow into a warm, tight hug.

"Don;t worry, Starlow...you'll figure out your feelings. And once you do, I'll be right here, waiting..." Luigi mumbled into her shoulder. Starlow noddded. Luigi broke off from the hug and stood back up.

"Y'know, we still gotta get that Ice Flower technique right?" Luigi said. Starlow yelped and shot up.

"I...completely forgot!" she gasped, coering her mouth in horror. Luigi chuckled and took her by the hand, not noticing how cold they were due to the Ice Flower.

"Come on. I'm sure you'll get it..."

* * *

"Yes!" Starlow pumped her fist in the air as the Ice Ball thudded into the centre of the cup, instantly freezing it. Luigi applauded, and she took a mock bow.

"Thank you! I'd like to dedicate this to..." she giggled, then dissolved into a fit of laughter, holding her hands on her knees to keep herself supported. Luigi laughed along with her, walking forwards and embracing her.

"See? I told you you could do it. And you did. Congratulations," Luigi said, smiling. Starlow broke away from the hug and held him at arms length.

"Yes...and it's all thanks to you, Luigi. Without you, I'd still be a defenseless little girl..." Starlow said softly. Luigi smiled and blushed slightly as she pecked him on the cheek. He removed his trademark cap from his head and scratched the top of his head, the blush deepening.

"Th-thank you, Starlow..." he mumbled, averting his gaze. Starlow giggled, but stopped as she remembered something.

"I guess we gotta go and talk to Peach now, huh?" she said despondently, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Luigi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..."

* * *

They both made their way to the throne room, chatting amiably about their training time together. Starlow constantly apologised for the time when she burnt him with an badly thrown fireball. Luigi kept on shaking his head and dismissing her apology, saying there was no need to worry.

"Ah, Starlow. And Luigi too. I presume Luigi told you about tommorow?" a familiar voice rang out as they entered the throne room. Starlow nodded at the princess.

"Yeah, he told me..." she said softly, staring out of the window. The throne chair was the main _pieze-de-resistance_; the crystal chandelier on the ceiling came a close second. Peach sat in the throne chair. Stain glass windows of Peach adorned the walls, and pictures of her and some toads lined the rest of the wall. To the left of the throne room was a door marked _Conference Room_. _So it has two entrances..._ Starlow thought. The walls themselves were blue, that sort of blue that Starlow hated - sky blue. It was too garish and bright.

"So, Starlow. How has training been going?" Peach asked, smoothing the front of her dress as she did.

"It has been going briliiantly, Peach," Starlow replied. "Luigi is a _really good_ teacher," she added, careful to place emphasis on 'really good'. Peach stared at her, then a grin spread across her face as she figured out what the woman meant.

"Ah..." she said knowingly. Luigi's gaze swapped between the two women, confusion etched on it.

"What do you me-" he started, then his eyes widened. "Starlow..." he gasped. Starlow just winked at him.

"Anyway, Peach, what time will I be leaving tommorow?" she asked, walking forwards until she was two paces away from the throne chair.

"As soon as you are ready, Starlow," Peach smiled. "But please be careful. I'm worried about you..." Starlow dismissed this with a wave of her hand.

"Nah, nothing to be worried about, Peach! Luigi has taught me everything he knows," Starlow said matter-of-factedly. Peach nodded.

"Well, if you're sure...you should get some rest, Starlow. It's eight'o'clock," she reminded. Starlow pointedly yawned.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that...coming, Luigi?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Both women laughed as Luigi spluttered, red in the face.

"I-I can't. I promised Toader that I would cook my 'famous' spaghetti dish," Luigi said. Starlow looked disappointed, so Luigi hastily added, "B-but I'll stop by later. OK?"

"OK!" Starlow said happily, and sped off to the left wing, which was where her bedroom was (they were still trying to find her a home). Peach raised her eyebrows at Luigi.

"Promised Toader?" she asked. Luigi nodded.

"Well, we were using the Hothead Shake glasses and...well, look at the time! I've gotta go - I said eight," Luigi explained, and dashed off. Peach sighed. Couldn't anyone just _walk_ in this castle?

* * *

"TOADER! Sorry I'm late!" Luigi called upon entering the kitchen. Toader appeared from behind a worksurface, waggling a wooden spoon at him in mock rage.

"What have I told you about punctuality?" he laughed. Luigi chuckled. "You'll find your workstation prepared just behind me. Make it a good one - the Beanbean Kingdom Royals are coming round," he added. Luigi's eyes opened wide in shock.

"I'm...cooking for the royal family of the Beanbean Kingdom?" he gasped. Toader nodded. Luigi nodded determinedly and headed to his workstation. Soon, sounds of simmering and chopping could be heard, as well as Luigi whistling a tune. Toader stared at the toads who had eavesdropped on their exchange.

"What's the matter? You all need to cook for the Beanbean royals as well!" he snapped. Some of the toads yelped and they all started work with renewed vigour.

* * *

Starlow lay on her bed with her eyes closed, thinking about Luigi. She thought of his calm demeanour, his gentle words, how unlike his brother he was. Sure, there was a strong bond between the two, but they were still polar opposites.

_They do share a lot of brotherly love, don't they? _Starlow asked of herself. She then thought back to the kiss, and her lips tingled from the phantom memory. She raised a hand to them, brushing them softly. Something had changed inside her then with that kiss - something she couldn't explain. It felt...so right to kiss him, like they clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle. She didn't know what her feelings were towards him, but she could hazard a guess.

_I'm in love?, _she asked herself. _I'm...in love! _She sat up, her eyes snapping open at this revelation. She smiled to herself, which immediately disappeared as she realised something else; _Does he share my feelings? _She jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, and the door swung open to reveal a slightly embarassed Luigi. He stepped inside, looking around her room. The walls were red (Starlow didn't know why she had asked for that colour - she just liked it), and pictures of Star Hill were on the wall. In the pictures were star sprites with big smiles on their faces, but one of the pictures caught Luigi's eye. It was of Starlow still in her star sprite body, and four other star sprites surrounded her. One was red, another was grey and the other two (who were slightly smaller) were both green. Luigi stepped towards the picture, raising a hand towards it.

"Are these...who I think they are?" Luigi asked, turning back round to Starlow. Starlow nodded; "Yup, those are my family. The red one's Mako, my father. The grey one's Diamo, my mother. And the two green one's? They were my twin baby brothers - Ingo and Lido,".

"Wow...I never knew star sprites had families..." Luigi breathed. Starlow gave him an offened look.

"What? You think we don't mate, and create families?" Starlow asked. Luigi noticed the plural 'we' - she was defending her race. He put his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"No! No, that's not what I meant! It just...never crossed my mind," Luigi said hastily. Starlow 'harrumphed' and mumbled, "Fine. I'll forgive you for that lapse,". She patted the bit of bed next her, scooting to the side a little.

"Sit down," she offered. Luigi glanced at her - she had a calming smile on her face. Slowly, he sat down next to her. She leant on his shoulder, and Luigi had to exercise utmost control to not tense up as to offend Starlow. The woman in question sighed wistfully.

"You know...I've been doing a lot of thinking," she started hesistantly.

"About?" Luigi prompted. Starlow visibly hesitated.

"Well...about me and you," she continued, turning around to look at him. Luigi stared at her.

"About...me and you?!" he gasped. Starlow nodded.

"I think...that I've started to sort out my emotions from one another," she said softly. Luigi's lips went suddenly dry; he licked them nervously.

"And?" he prompted.

"Well...one emotion stood out in particular. You want to know what it is?" she asked. Luigi, not trusting himself to speak now, merely nodded.

"Love," Starlow said simply. Luigi's cheeks flamced red.

"L...love?!" he stammered, as Starlow giggled at his embarassment.

"Yes. What I really wanted to know, though, was...do you have the same feelings for me?" she asked nervously, trying to read his reaction.

_Boy, she doesn't mince her words, does she?_ Luigi sighed in his head. He gulped. It was now or never.

"Er...yes. Yes, I do, Starlow," Luigi said in a stronger voice. A euphoric smile spread across Starlow's face.

"Really?!" she gasped. Luigi nodded, dumbstruck at what he just said. "Oh, Luigi!" she cried, flinging herself on top of him and kissing him passionately. Luigi had the wind knocked out of him as they both tumbled backwards onto the bed. He returned her kiss just as passionately.

And life in the castle continued as normal as the love birds whiled the night away.

* * *

Luigi woke up. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up in bed.

_Mmm...what a wonderful morning, _he thought, gazing out of the window. He glanced down at Starlow's sleeping form. Her golden hair framed her face, and she had a look of peace on it. _Made only more beautiful because I can share it with her, _he thought happily. Starlow stirred and woke, eyes fluttering open.

"Hey..." Luigi said softly, bending down and kissing her forehead. Starlow smiled, and raised her head to kiss him. They kissed for about half a minute, then broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Morning, Luigi," she yawned, stretching. Luigi noticed she didn't bother to cover herself with the blanket. _Oh well, I saw more than enough of her last night, _he thought cheekily. Starlow noticed him staring, and grinned.

"I'm just perfect, aren't I?" she giggled. Luigi nodded.

"Yes..." he breathed. Then he remembered. "You've got to go to Bowser's Castle today," he said, his face curiously distant. Starlow sighed in annoyance.

"Damn Peach," she muttered. "Ah well, better get up!" she said enthusiastically, hopping out of bed. She felt Luigi's gaze on her back and grinned. She reached for her undergarments and slipped them on, turning around. Luigi pulled a face of mock disappointment and she laughed. When she was nearly dressed, Luigi hopped out of bed and followed her lead. Once they were smart and ready to go - Luigi wearing his customary outfit; Starlow wearing a yellow top with red trousers - they left her bedroom to speak with Peach.

* * *

Upon entering the throne room, they saw Peach entering through the Conference Room door.

"Ah, Starlow! And Luigi! Up bright and early, aren't you?" she said brightly, sitting down in the throne chair. The lady and plumber she referred to stopped two paces before the chair.

"Yeah...I wanted to leave as soon as possible," Starlow explained, although this wasn't strictly true. She knew that if she spent some more time in Luigi's company she wouldn't be _able_ to leave. Peach nodded.

"Well, here's a gift from me. Use it wisely," the princess said, handing Starlow a 1-Up Mushroom. Starlow stared at it.

"How will I be able to revive myself? 'Cause I sure as hell aren't gonna use it on any of Bowser's lot..." she replied, holding the mushroom out at arms length so she could scrutinize it. It had a white head and a white and green polka dot dome. She shrugged and put it in hre bag on her back which she had packed the night before. It contained water, food, and an assortment of flowers - Mix, Copy, Fire etc.

"So...good to go?" Peach asked. Starlow nodded, turning round and hugging Luigi. Luigi hugged her back. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret from Peach; they would be teased to no end if she knew.

"Well...this is where we part, then," Peach said formaly, holding out a white-gloved hand. Starlow shook it, still holding Luigi in a one-armed squeeze. She let go of him and Peach's hand, and left the throne room, Luigi accompanying her.

"Good luck..." Peach whispered after them.

**Yay! New longest chapter - about 2,700 words! *does victory dance*.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chappy. I got the Luigi cooking from 'Not Another Love Story' by Cascore. Go read it - it's epic :P.**

**Oh ya, I've also been reading WindblownWanderer's Zelda stories as well - especially 'Flow of Time'. Go read them too - they are especially well written.**

**You'd better be grateful, Cascore and WindblownWanderer - one of your stories each advertised! Here! On my story! :)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	8. Prove yourself, then

**Aloha all! Time for ze chapter eight - and the main part!**

**Oh, right. And I'm also gonna go back and get rid of all those grammatical silly errors. I always make 'em and I never go back and correct 'em :P. Time to get some serious grammar correcting going! *dramatic music starts***

**...A-_hem _*dramatic music stops abruptly*. Enough of the ranting. On with the chapter which is called eight! (my bad attempt at engrish...I can't write in it...)**

**Oh ya, and I'm also skipping Starlow trekking through the Mushroom Kingdom. As that will be boring. And long...**

**Ok, _really _this time. On with chapter eight!**

"So...Bowser actually has managed to fix up his castle. Well, at least it was quicker than Peach has done her's...Peach's Castle is still in ruins..." Starlow muttered to herself as she stopped outside the portcullis of Bowser's Castle. It had a lava moat surrounding it, and there was a path leading to the portcullis, which Starlow thought defeated the objective of the moat. Wasn't it there to act as an _obstacle_ to an attacker of the castle? But no, there was this nice path leading up to it. Anyone could walk up it - like she had. Starlow rapped smartly on the metal frame with her knuckles - and was rewarded with silence.

"Rude people..." Starlow said. That was when she noticed the doorbell to the right of the portcullis.

"Oh...hehe..." she chuckled quietly to herself. She pressed it, and a little side door next to the doorbell swung open. A Dry Bones poked its head round the frame.

"Yes?" he asked suspisciously. Starlow smoothed down her front, trying to make herself look as impressionable as possible.

"Hello. My name is Starlow. I was wondering if I could meet up with Bowser?" she asked politely. The Dry Bones narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why should he speak to you?" the Dry Bones hissed. Starlow faltered, thinking. _What could bait him out..._ Starlow thought. _Aha!_

"Just tell him it's Chippy," she said, smirking. The Dry Bones turned on his heel and slammed the door in her face. _Well, that wasn't very nice... _Starlow thought, affronted. She waited. And waited. She tapped her foot impatiently. _What the hell is taking them so long? _she sighed in her head. She continued waiting. Just as she contemplated kicking the door down a roar reverberated through the castle.

"CHIPPY!!!" it said. Starlow grinned. _My, my, he still remembers me. I KNEW that would bring him out. _The side door swung open again, and the Dry Bones peered out from the side of the frame.

"Oh, you are _so _gonna get it now!" he said jubilantly, an evil smirk on his face. Starlow smirked just as evilly back.

"Don'tcha think I know that?" she said, watching with satisfaction as the smirk dropped off the Dry Bones face.

"Wha..." the Dry Bones narrowed his eyes at her and slammed the door shut. Starlow giggled - and jumped ten feet in the air as the portcullis slammed open. Bowser stomped out, steam ejecting from his flaring nostrils.

"!!!!!!" he roared, tiliting his head up to the heavens and releasing a stream of flame. After venting his stress, he looked back down, panting angrily. He spotted Starlow.

"What are you doing here?" the Koopa King asked suspiciously, raising one claw threateningly. Starlow just smiled at him. _Is everyone suspicious of me today? _The Koopa King faltered, confused as to why this strange lady was smiling at him. He decided to continue his threatening approach.

"Hey, lady. Whatcha smiling at?" he growled, flexing the claws in his raised hand. Starlow pouted in mock disappointment and shook her head sadly.

"My, my, I take it you don't recognise me?" she asked, smirking. Bowser stared at her.

"No...why should I?" he asked, lowering his claw slightly. Starlow adopted a wounded look, and clasped both hands over her heart.

"You don't? I'm offended...I was your minion once..." she said sadly, dropping her head. Bowser continued to stare at her, a dim memory surfacing.

"Wait...you...were my minion?" he asked hesitantly, dropping the claw altogether and using it to lift her head up. Starlow stared at him in defiance.

"Yup. But you probably won't recognise me now I'm human..." she said deviously, twirling away from his hand and jumping over his head to behind him, laughing at Bowser's shocked expression.

"Now you're - wait a godforsaken minute...Chippy?!" he said in disbelief. Starlow winked at him coyly.

"Yup. Your minion," she said, intentionally using the same words she had used up on the Dark Star balcony all those weeks ago. Steam started to vent from Bowser's nostrils again, and he took a step forward, once again raising the claw.

"You! You were that insolent star sprite inside my body! How you got in there, I don't care. But now you've come and served yourself up to me on a silver platter...which I think I'll accept_ very _gratefully!" he ended with a roar, lunging at her. Starlow side-stepped, and he lunged into the wall of the castle. Starlow laughed, and Bowser growled at her. He lunged again, and Starlow side-stepped yet again. But this time Bowser was ready, and at the last second changed direction and caught her full on with a punch. Starlow cried out in pain and stumbled back a few paces. Bowser gave her a respectful look.

"Well, what do we have here? Not many people can take my punches and still stand..." he said deviously. He inhaled deeply, intending to breathe fire on the doubled over women. Starlow heard him, and painfully straightened back up. She grinned at him, which lapsed into a grimace as a flash of pain shot across her stomach. She leant against the wall, clutching her side, and smiled at Bowser.

"Go on then. Do it. I won't stop you..." she whispered, staring defiantly into his eyes. Bowser grinned as he inhaled deeper.

"With pleasure," he mumbled, and he felt that scorch of flame rise up in his throat. He opened his maw to expel it - but found he couldn't. Oh, nothing was _physically_ stopping him - he just found he couldn't cook this woman alive. He felt some sort of..._attachment_ to her, as loathe he was to admit it. So he choked the flames back down. Starlow was still clutching her side and leaning against the wall, staring at him. She smiled.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to do it...we became friends, didn't we?" she said softly, then groaned in pain as another shot of it flitted across her stomach. Bowser stared at her, thinking about what she just said. True, they _had _become friends, and probably _that_ was why he felt so betrayed when he found out Chippy was the star sprite that had back-chatted him in Peach's Castle. He stared at her, and mumbled, "Y...yeah. We did become rather close, didn't we?". Starlow's smile grew wider, and she took a few unsteady steps towards him. She started to fall forwards, and Bowser caught her in his arms. He quickly set her back up straight, brushing his arms of non-existent dirt. Starlow's smile only grew yet wider.

"There's a reason why I came today," she said in a business like tone. Bowser stared at her - he found he was doing that a lot lately. He mentally slapped himself. _Stop acting like such a weirdo, _he mentally scolded himself.

"And why is that?" he asked, trying to re-inject some of the anger he had felt back into his voice. Starlow grinned at him.

"I want to join your army,". Wait, WHAT?! She said _what_ now? Join...his army?! Bowser swallowed, and allowed a devious grin to flash across his face. Starlow looked at him, confusion written all over her's.

"Well, if you want to join my army...your gonna have to prove yourself..." he chuckled, settling into a fighting stance. Starlow's eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

"You mean...I'm gonna have to fight you to prove myself?!" she asked shakily. Bowser nodded. Starlow gulped and closed her eyes. When they opened again, they shone with a new resolve. She grinned at him and settled into a crouch, her two hands in ready positions. She beckoned him with her left hand.

"Bring it,"

**Ah, looks like some action next chapter! They have a small fighting field, don't they? The outside of Bowser's Castle - if anyone has played the game they will know how small it is and will realise how difficult it would be to fight there.**

**Ah well. Please review!**


	9. Please say the magic word

**Eheh...not a very imaginative title for this chapter. I've been working my grey matter overtime trying to think of fresh and exciting titles and...I just can't for this one. Imagination has died:P**

**Anyway, on with chapter nine!**

Bowser grinned and lunged at her, drawing back at the last second. Starlow flinched slightly, but kept her stance. They circled around each other slowly, each studying the other, trying to determine weak spots and the like. They stopped circling, with Starlow's back against the portcullis and Bowser standing on the path. He took a quick glance round.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I'm the one with more space, hence I've got the advantage..." he whispered, smirking at her. Starlow glared at him, her hands reaching forward. She pulled them back. _Patience, patience..._ she thought. Bowser, meanwhile, had took a few steps forward and Starlow could feel his hot breath on her face. She made a digusted face at this.

"Gee, Bowser," she laughed. She twirled away from him and tried to vault over him again, only to be grabed by Bowser and smashed into the wall. She wheezed in pain, but she had to continue her sentence;"...your breath stinks..." Bowser stared at her, then anger flashed across his face. He lifted her up by the scruff of her neck and threw her towards the lava. She landed on the path's edge. She got up painfully, grinning at him.

"That all you got?" she gasped, teasing him with her eyes. Bowser roared and lunged for her, fully intent on scalping her alive. Starlow side-stepped and punched him in the back of the head. Bowser stumbled and just managed to keep from falling into the lava. He walked back a few steps, only to find a freezing hand on his shoulder.

"Let's cool you off a bit," Starlow said deviously, and blasted him with hypothermia temperatures from her hand. Bowser screeched in agony, and thrashed about. Starlow soon realised she had a problem. Her hand had stuck to Bowsers shoulder.

"Ummm...Bowser?" she asked tentatively. Bowser didn't hear her, he was too intent on getting her hand off his shoulder. He smashed her against the wall, and Starlow saw stars. She managed to gasp out; "My hand...its stuck...to...your shoulder..." Bowser paused, then grinned. He turned his head round to face his shoulder and inhaled. Starlow's eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do. She closed them, not wanting to watch. Bowser opened his jaws and a stream of flame leapt from them, eagerly toasting her hand - and his shoulder. Suffice to say it got her hand off, and left one bad-tempered Koopa King behind.

"Ouch ouch OUCH! Burnt and frozen? Not fair..." Bowser growled, fixing the woman with a glare. Starlow stared back at him, a grin decorating her features.

"Why do you have to grin all the time?!" Bowser growled, walking forwards. Starlow's grin grew wider, and she held her hand up.

"This is why," she siad simply, and blasted him with an ice ball to the face. Bowser staggered back, howling. He clawed at the rapidly moving ice, managing to rip it off before it froze his entire face. He glared at her.

"That's it...you are going to get it!" he roared, lunging at her. Starlow nimbly dodged to one side, and shot off a few quick ice balls at his exposed shell. Bowser felt his shell freeze and roared in agony. Starlow took a running jump and bopped him neatly on the head, and Bowser slumped down, defeated. She landed next to the wall, and grabbed it for support, clutching her side. One eye closed against the pain, she grinned at the fainted Koopa King.

"And that...is how we do that..." she managed to say before blacking out herself.

* * *

Starlow woke up some time later, perhaps two or three hours later. She took a quick glance around her, noticing she was in the infirmary of Bowser's Castle. She looked left and right. To both sides of her were beds the same as her's - black sheets with a white mattress. The walls were brown, with torches in brackets on them. She struggled to get out of bed, but collapsed back into it when a flash of pain flitted across her stomach. She groaned slighttly from it, and a Koopa with a doctor's uniform entered the room. He looked at her apprehensively.

"Ah...you're awake," he said, moving closer to the bed. Starlow smiled reassuringly at the Koopa so as to make him less nervous - in actual fact it made the Koopa more nervous.

"Why am I being treated?" she asked, grimacing as another flash of pain shot across her stomach. The Koopa doctor sighed.

"Well...his Ungratefulness can't be having wounded soldiers now, can he?" the Koopa said, swallowing nervously. As if he had heard, 'his Ungratefulness' walked into the room. Spotting Starlow awake he made his way over to her.

"I see you are awake," were his first words. Starlow resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. Honestly! It was _pretty obvious_ she was awake. Starlow smiled sweetly at him.

"Yup. I'm awake. What d'you want?" she asked politely. Bowser found himself staring at her again, and Starlow blushed and ducked her head. He mentally scolded himself - _No! Don't stare at her - she'll think you're weird... _Bowser cleared his throat, making Starlow look up.

"Starlow...how did you turn into a human?" he asked, questioning her with his eyes also. Starlow panicked inside. _I can't tell him about the Morpheus!_ she thought frantically. Put on the spot, she hesitated; "Well, er, um...it's star magic!" she said loudly. Bowser stared at her, an evil grin growing on his features.

"Brilliant! Do you think you could do the same for me?" he asked, hope shining through his eyes. Starlow shook her head.

"Nope. It only works on star sprites..." she replied. Bowser narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but decided to let it pass. He cleared his throat yet again.

"Starlow. I need you to start work - ASAP," he ordered. "I want you to-"

"Hey!" Starlow protested. "I'm still in pain from that 'proving fight'! Can't you allow me to rest?!" The Koopa doctor and Bowser shared a significant look.

"Starlow. You have rested for three days," the Koopa told her. Starlow stared at him.

"W-what?! Three days?" Starlow said, anxiety rising like bile up her throat. Bowser coughed for attention.

"So, Starlow. You have had enough rest. I need you to help gather supplies for the army," he ordered, trying to look stern. Starlow gaped at him. Then, an easy grin decorated her features.

"You haven't said the magic word," she said simply. Bowser looked stunned.

"Haven't said the...oh, not this again..." Bowser said, slapping a claw down his face. Starlow giggled.

"Yes, this. Say it. I deserve at least _some_ respect from that fight," she ordered. Bowser's face sagged.

"Alright - could you help gather supplies for the army, _please_?" he said. Starlow stared at him, eyebrows raised. He sighed; "...pretty please?" Starlow giggled. She hopped out of bed and curtsied in front of him.

"Of course, Lord Bowser!" she chirruped, bounding out of the room. The Koopa doctor looked sideways to Bowser. He looked utterly defeated, and close to crying. He stared out of the door.

"I thought she was in pain..." the Koopa said. Bowser sighed, running a claw down his face.

"She was. But satisfaction is sometimes the best painkiller..."

**XD! I love that scene from Bowser's Inside Story. It was brilliant - I would've never thought of it if I was on the development team. Good going, Alphadream and Nintendo!**

**Anyway, this chapter was shorter than most. And for that I apologise. It's just there to swing the story into its main arc - _Le Espoinage. _That is, spying. Yup, good ole' fashion spying. Reporting back to the castle on how Bowser is doing, getting the Mushroom Kingdom prepared...(I nearly type 'Mystshroom'. That sounds like some freaky, mystical alternate dimension Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't it?).**

**_Anyhow, _age old repertoire - REVIEW, PEOPLE! XD**


	10. Life As A Minion

**Welcome to the chapter of which is called ten!**

**This focuses on life for Starlow in the army of Bowser - collecting supplies and the like. Oh joy...:P**

As the weeks went by, Starlow found herself settling into life in Bowser's Castle. Wake up every morning, have breakfast (which usually consisted of gruel and jam...not a nice combination) and scout for supplies. There wasn't a heck of a lot else to do, except report back to Peach's Castle via the use of Birdley (Peach had sent over yet another present wiith him to disguise the true reason why he had arrived). She had to send Birdley off in the dead of the night, though, which usually meant losing the precious sleep she had - only four hours of it. Bowser wanted his army in tip-top condition, and he wasn't very friendly when his goals weren't being achieved as quickly as he'd hoped.

"GET A MOVE ON!" he roared to the minions as they kitted up to go out into Dimble Woods for supplies. The minions flinched as one, but Starlow (who was amongst them) just glared at Bowser. Bowser glared back.

"What are you staring at?!" he mouthed furiously. Starlow grinned - Bowser couldn't be seen conversing with one of his minions, it would lower his respect that his minions had for him. Corporal Paraplonk, a red-shelled Paratroopa with a red bucket upside down on his head to serve as his helmet; Sergeant Guy, a Shy Guy with a green cloak instead of the conventional red and what looked like a cross between a sword and a wand in a bracket on his back; Private Goomp, a Goomba with a blue nightie cap and blue...well, they LOOKED like pajama's, but Private Goomp was adamant they were anything but. These three were also in Starlow's team, as well as a female Dry Bones called Anabella and a male green shelled Koopa called Bruce. Being the only two females on the team Anabella and Starlow had formed an instant bond. Starlow had learnt a lot about her friend; she hated the name 'Anabella' for starters, and would much rather be referred to as plain old 'Anna'; she hated the fact that they were skeletons ("I mean, how on earth are you going to follow the latest fashion if the clothes are made for LIVING people?") and the fact that it _bloody hurt_ to re-assemble herself whenever she got stomped on, causing her to disintegrate. Starlow looked across the supply room to Anna; catching her eye, she winked. Anna winked back. Communications were very limited when you had the King of Koopa's breathing down your neck. Everyone finished getting ready - for Corporal Paraplonk all this meant was giving his bu-er, helmet a quick shining. He did this quickly, as he felt very embarassed without it on his head. Starlow usually carried a sword (_where in the Mushroom Kingdom did he get this? _Starlow had thought bemusedly when she had first saw it) - it was a long, thin rapier; and Anna carried a _giant_ hammer. When Starlow asked her why she used it she simply replied, "Well, Mario and Luigi use them a lot, don't they? So I decided to copy 'em,". They all stood to attention and saluted Bowser.

"Ready for duty, Lord Bowser!" they barked, keeping their hands by their foreheads. Bowser grinned at them.

"Took yer long enough...anyway, I need you to go back to Dimble Woods and dig up any more supplies. I _know_ those question mark blocks contain loads of hidden treats," Bowser ordered.

"Yes, Lord Bowser!" they said back, and filed out, one after the other. They marched rigidly out of the supply room, through the main hall and out of the castle. They continued matching until they were out of sight of the castle, then they relaxed and settled into a walk.

"God, that marching isn't good for your feet..." Anna groaned, massaging the ball of her foot while hopping on the other. Starlow laughed.

"Well, you know we have to keep appearances up," she said, subsiding into giggles. Anna smiled back.

"Yeah..." she stared at the approaching forest. "Do you think we'll find anything else of use in that dark, damp, evil, scary forest?"

"Of course we will - in fact, the other day I saw a treasure trove of blocks. I just had my hands full, so I left them," Starlow explained. Anna's eyes shined.

"Treasure..." she breathed. Starlow smacked her forhead and dragged the hand down her face. She had forgotten that Anna was absolutely _cuckoo_ about treasure.

They entered Dimble Woods.

* * *

"I...seriously don't like this place..." Sergeant Guy said, shivering. He drew his cloak around him tighter. Sergeant Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk also shivered.

"I don't mind this place, but...why does it have to be so cold?" Sergeant Goomp complained through chattering teeth. Corporal Paraplonk glared at him.

"YOU'RE alright. I don't have any barriers against the cold..." he said, shivering violently. Sergeant Goomp glared back at him and opened his mouth to retaliate.

"OI!" Starlow shouted. "We don't need you doofuses to keep arguing all the time we are here!"

"_Doofuses_?" the 'doofuses' said as one.

"Yes, you bunch of idiots. Now settle down and get some searching done," Anna snapped.

"Oh, right. You don't feel the cold 'cause you're _dead_," Corporal Paraplonk said. A huge mistake it was to turn out to be.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Anna hissed, tightening her grip on the hammer and turning her knuckles white. Bruce and Starlow stepped back. They knew how Anna could turn out when she was pushed. Unfortunately, Corporal Paraplonk (being the idiot he is) didn't catch on to the fact.

"Well, you're dead. That means you have no ner-" his sentence was cut off by a hammer smashing into the top of his skull, effectively drilling him into the ground. Anna glared at Sergeant Guy and Private Goomp.

"Any of you two _idiots_ want to try me as well?" she snapped, twirling her hammer. They both shook their heads frantically.

"N-no! We won't do anyhting to hurt you or your feelings," they said frantically. _As if they could hurt me,_ Anna thought. She loosened her grip slightly on the hammer.

"Good," she said, walking off deeper into the forest. Everyone watched her go.

"She's got a real temper on her..." Bruce said in awe. Starlow nodded.

"Mmhmm. Don't test her," Starlow said to the two remaining people who had survived her wrath.

"We won't," they chimed. They all headed off.

Leaving one person behind. He popped out of the ground, landing heavily.

"Ouch..." he moaned, rubbing the top of his head. He glanced around, spotting everyone else already far into the distance. He leapt up and flew after them, shouting.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!..."

**Yeah...this chapter was just meant to be a deviation from the main storyline. Just a little bit of crazyness to liven up the story a bit. If this gives you a good chuckle or two, then I'm happy.**

**Anyway, as I always say...REVIEW!**


	11. Fun and Games, Difficult Assignment

**Welcome to chapter eleven! An elvish eleven! :P I'm only kidding - no elves exist in the world of Mario and Luigi!**

**_Anyway_, enough of the random stuff. Let's just crack on with the chappy! (I love that word...:) )**

"Heh...back for some more, are you?" Anna growled, twirling her hammer as Corporal Paraplonk approached (you know what? They're names are TOO FRIGGIN' LONG! I'm just gonna refer to them as CP, SG and PG from now on. Hehe...PG TIPS! Ahem, on with the story...). CP blanched and landed next to Starlow, hiding behind her.

"Save me!" he whispered tremulously. Starlow laughed, shoving him towards Anna

"Me? Save you? I think you should be panicking about me teaming up with her..." Starlow said teasingly. Bruce laughed and pushed the other two forwards.

"H-hey!" they protested. "We haven't done anything!"

"Yeah, you have," Anna grunted, heaving her hammer up. "You've been idiots,".

"What?" the three 'idiots' chorused. Starlow and Bruce grinned. They both knew what they would do...

"OH!" the three 'idiots' said in realisation. Anna bopped CP on the head with her hammer, causing him to withdraw into his shell.

"God, I _hate_ this safety mechanism of my shell..." he mumbled. Anna grinned evilly - she smacked the shell with her hammer, causing it to slide across the floor to SG and PG. They both squealed like little girls and dived out of the way. Starlow, grinning like a maniac, chipped the shell up and Bruce leapt up and smacked it into a tree. It rebounded off two tree's before landed on a branch and grinding down it's length. The shell flew off the end of the branch and landed on PG, squashing him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" SG squealed. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Starlow, Anna and Bruce rolled their eyes. They knew Goomba's weren't killed that way, it was just a minor inconvenience. As well as very painful. CP popped out of his shell and span round a few times, off PG, before fainting.

"Mamma mia..." he groaned. Starlow raised her eyebrows at him.

"You DO know that's Mario and Luigi's fainting catchphrase?" she asked. CP didn't respond (of course).

"Ouch...that hurt..." came PG's muffled voice. A sound like stretching elastic could be heard, then PG...er...sorta re-inflated himself. He shook himself - and shouted in shock as he was enveloped in a hug from SG.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOD!" SG bawled. PG rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not gonna die that easily, am I?" he sighed. He glanced over to the other three, who were all grinning like maniacs.

"Priceless..." Starlow giggled.

* * *

They headed off, back to the castle. They had ended up buying goods from Broque Monsieur (who was more than happy to oblige to their little scheme. Of buying goods. Not foraging for them). As soon as they came within sight of the castle they started marching again. They entered the throne room, where Bowser was seated on what he liked to call 'THE SEAT OF AWESOMENESS AND BADNESS AND...UH...ANY OTHER AMAZING WORD!' That slogan was plastered to the wall behind him, and Starlow's mouth twitched into the merest hint of a smile upon seeing it. They stopped two paces before the throne.

"We have been succesful, Your Awesomeness," Anna said, bowing low. Bowser guffawed in delight.

"Brilliant! Put them in the supply room!" he ordered. The group nodded as one and marched off to the supply room Starlow was about to leave when she was called back.

"Starlow! Wait a second..." Bowser called. Starlow looked back at him, perplexed. She re-entered the throne room.

"Close the door, Starlow,". Starlow gave him a suspicious look before complying. The door shut with an ominous _clang_. Bowser beckoned her. She walked forwards, stopping on the first of the three steps before the throne.

"Yes, Bowser?" she said irritably. Bowser grinned at her.

"You really shouldn't speak that way to your lord now, should you?" he laughed. Starlow glared at him, and, upon seeing this, Bowser sobered up at once.

"I...have something to ask you, Starlow..." Bowser started.

"Just spit it out," Starlow said venomously. The hours, the food and the lack of sleep had turned Starlow extremely grumpy. Bowser 'harrumphed'.

"Fine. I want to ask you...whatever cause of action I take, I want to know I have your unflinching allegiance. Can you agree to that?" he asked. Starlow's mouth went suddenly dry, and her heart started to flutter. _What does he mean by that?_ she wondered. Slowly, she nodded, never taking her eyes off him. Bowser grinned.

"Good. As we are going to invade the Mushroom Kingdom," he said. Starlow laughed.

"You know that'll _never_ work. Mario and Luigi..." she stopped as she said his name, the mere mention of it bringing all sorts of memories. She continued; "...always stop you!" Bowser had noticed the pause, and he inwardly grinned. Oh, this was going to be _good_...

"No, Starlow. I'm not kidnapping the princess again. I am going to be at full-" he brought his face closer to her's. "-total-" closer still "-_war_," he finished, saying the word as though he relished it. Starlow stared at him, shocked.

"W...war?!" she gasped. Bowser nodded.

"And you will be on my side. Any defecting to the other side...I _will_ kill you. Without hesitation. Understood?" he growled. Starlow grinned.

"You could never beat me..." she smirked. Bowser smirked evilly back, causing Starlow to drop her's. What was he so pleased about?

"You think you'll be able to stand against me and my Koopalings? Together?" he hissed. Starlow gulped and closed her eyes. She did _not_ want to face them. Heck, even Mario had had some trouble with the last few he had faced.

"N...no..." she mumbled, turning her face away. He gripped it and twisted it back, cricking her neck. She cried out in pain, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"_Good_..." he said slowly, grinning. Starlow glared at him through the tears. He thrust her away, causing Starlow to stumble back a few steps. He looked away from her to his claws, picking them absent-mindedly.

"You are dismissed," was all he said. Good thing he didn't see the look of pure _rage_ Starlow shot at him. He would've been incinerated on the spot.

**Oooh! Drama! Suspense!**

**...**

**I think you saw this coming, didn't you? :P**

**Ah well. I promise you it'll be exciting.**

**Also, I don't have a clue what an OC is? Could someone explain in their review? :)**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. A Little Bit Of Worry

**You know what? I've realised something - that I've been focusing _way _too much on Starlow's side of the story and not Luigi's. So, this chapter is going to focus on everyone's favourite green plumber!**

**Oh, and before I forget - thank you, Siran 774 for explaining what an OC is and also for being the one major reviewer throughout this story! Now I can understand your review a bit better, TheShroomGuy...**

**Anyway, on with chapter twelve!**

Luigi was downcast.

He was missing Starlow like _crazy_, but he knew he couldn't go and see her, lest he jeopardise her mission, so to speak. Peach was seriously worried about his mental state, and, just a week after Starlow had left, had decided to confront him about it.

"Luigi, a word, if you please," she had called out to him while he was leaving his bedroom. He had looked left to see her standing there, a look of worry written plainly on her face.

"Luigi, what's the matter? You're usually so happy all the time...it's not you, this sad, depressed man..." she had whispered. Luigi had just given her a look before heading off in the opposite direction. He knew it was rude, but he didn't want to speak about it yet. But his brother...Luigi had felt a pang in his heart when he had realised what his brother must be going through. They shared an unbreakable bond, a bond that was sure to last forever. But what sort of bond was it that he couldn't even speak what was on his mind? So, when Mario had decided to confront him (just two days after Peach) he decided then and there to tell him everything.

"I'm...missing her, Mario," he had whispered, fiddling with his hands, tying them up with knots. He had looked up to see Mario give an understanding smile.

"Starlow? Yeah...you two became rather close, didn't you?" he had said softly, wrapping his brother up in a hug. And that hug...it conveyed so many things to Luigi, things that he knew Mario wouldn't be able to explain. That his brother would be here for him, always. That his brother would help him, no matter how hard the thing was he was trying to achieve. And that...his brother _understood_. Now, three days after that hug, Luigi had realised _why_ Mario had understood. Everyone knew there was some love between Mario and Peach - it was a given fact. But, when she was kidnapped, everyone assumed Mario would go and rescue her. But they didn't understand the _emotional_ implications of why he went. He missed her dearly each time he had to save her, but it was made bearable by the fact that he would see her soon, and that everything would be alright. The hero _understood_ his baby brother, and that was all Luigi wanted. He decided to learn from Mario, and try and look forward to the date which Starlow came back home.

Which would be in a week's time.

_(Yeah...there isn't a heck of a lot else to write...it was just to explain what Luigi was going through, hence the emotional scene and long, descriptive paragraph. You can assume that Starlow is going through the same, but has a lot more on her plate that makes her worry about it a heck of a lot less than Luigi._

_Speaking of Starlow, we will now head back to her...ya, I...sorta lied, when I said this chapter was going to focus on Luigi. As soon as I started writing, I realised there wasn't a lot to write about him. Everything's happenin' where Starlow is. So back to her we go!)_

Starlow was scared.

She didn't know that Bowser would even _think_ about that. She had decided to confide in Anna the next moment she saw her (which was the next day), and Anna had immediately comforted her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh gosh, Starlow. I...don't know what to say..." she had whispered into Starlow's ear. Starlow had held her at arm's length and gave her a sad smile.

"That's because there _is_ nothing to say...what Bowser wants, Bowser gets..." she had sighed.

So now she was curled up on her bed in the barracks, a thin mattress with an even thinner sheet. The room itself was nice - black walls with a white floor, although it did tend to give Starlow a headache now and then. She kept the lights off. Her thoughts had wondered to Luigi, and a lump had appeared in her throat when she had talked about him to Bowser just yesterday. The lump was back, and she choked back a sob. She didn't know why she hadn't felt this hurt before - she assumed it was because she had been too busy to notice. But now...when she had a moment to herself, the hurt had returned, and in full force. A tear trickled down her face as she reminisced about him. She remembered how shy he had been when she had offered herself up for lessons...what an amazing teacher he was...freezing and burning him multiple times with the Ice and Fire Flower respectively...and that night...

Starlow sighed happily as she remembered it. That night...had been incredible for her. Luigi had seemed to enjoy it as much as her, but she had been a novice, being new to the human body and all. So Luigi, in tutor mode, had taught her her final lesson that night.

The lesson of pleasure.

She jumped slightly as the door to her room banged open, and light flooded into it. She squinted at the sillhouette in the doorway, and it spoke to her.

"Starlow, you're awake," it said, and Starlow growled at the voice, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She recognised that voice. _Bowser..._

"What do you want, Bowser? Here to see your handiwork?" she hissed, sliding off the bed and walking up to him. Bowser smirked at her.

"Nope. I came here to show you the Koopalings," he replied. Starlow stared at him.

"The...Koopalings?" she said slowly. Bowser nodded, still smirking. He bellowed, "KOOPALINGS! IN HERE! NOW!"

The door at the end of the corridor opened, and eight blurs shot through it. They stopped by Bowser, and grinned at her. Bowser introduced them all, from youngest to eldest.

"Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa," he listed. "Oh, and Bowser Jr. The youngest," he added, motioning to the end of the line. Bowser Jr glared at him, but didn't argue. Starlow assumed he didn't like the fact he was the youngest. Starlow studied each in turn - Larry Koopa had shocking blue hair; Morton Koopa Jr was the biggest, easily half the size of Bowser and was muddy brown in colour with a white face; Wendy O. Koopa looked like the only girl there, with a pink neckalce, pink lipstick and pink hair - Starlow had never seen so much pink on one person; Iggy Koopa was the same size as Morton Koopa Jr, but not as fat. Put them together and they had the same differences as Mario and Luigi - one short (ish) and fat and the other tall and skinny. Except they were both tall. Ah, whatever, back to the description - he also had lime green hair and was the only Koopaling with glasses; Roy Koopa looked like the rebel of the group - slightly smaller than Iggy and Morton Jr, he had pinkish-red sunglasses on and was slouching slightly, his hands hanging in font of him; Lemmy Koopa was easily the smallest of the Koopalings, even smaller that Bowser Jr - he had rainbow-coloured hair; Ludwig von Koopa was slightly smaller than Iggy and Morton, and he had deep blue hair; and finally Bowser Jr. He had a neckerchief with a crudely drawn mouth baring its fangs, and he ws slightly taller than Lemmy Koopa. He looked exactly like Bowser, only smaller. _Hence the name,_ Starlow thought.

Altogether they looked like a mean crew. Starlow gulped. Seeing them for the first time hadn't boosted her confidence at all...

**Well, I couldn't have the whole chapter about 'oh, woe is me' about Luigi and Starlow now, could I? And I thought it was the prime time to introduce the Koopalings.**

**I KNOW Bowser Jr is not one of the Koopalings. I got the info for their descriptions purely by looking at their _New Super Mario Bros Wii _screenshot in their page on Super Mario Wiki. That scene looks brilliant. Mario's in the ready pose he uses for Paper Mario - you know the one, leaning forward slightly with hes hands behind him, balled into fists. Can't wait to play that game...out 20th November...*salivates*.**

**A-_hem _*salivation stops* enough about that. I hoped you liked this chapter. My chapters all seem to be short now, don't they? About 1.5k words in each :P I'm looking forward to the finale - just can't seem to come quick enough for me :P But I'm the author. But I can't just leap straight in - we need some explanation, don't we?**

**Should I do Total War and change the rating to M or not...hmmm...you could tell me in your reviews, if you wanna.**

**Which leaves me to say - REVIEW, PEOPLE! XD**


	13. The Invasion Begins

**Hello all! I've decided not to do the total war idea. After reading...well, TWO reviews (this story's not very popular, is it?:( ) who don't want me to do it, I'm not gonna. So, after pondering many an idea (had to empty my bin TWICE - but it is a small bin...) I came full circle and decided something along the lines of what TheShroomGuy said would be preferable.**

**Needless to say I was very annoyed at hours of pondering then returning to my original idea:P**

**Anyway, this chappy is the official start of the FINALE! YAY! I can't wait for you to read this - I like it SO much. Hope you do too!**

**Anyway...roll on FINALE PART ONE!**

Shaking, she wiped her hand across her mouth. She got up from kneeling and tottered to the bedroom door. Starlow deduced she had a stomach bug - and so very close to the invasion as well. Bowser was going to be _furious_. Ah well, surely he couldn't make a sick woman go to war?

Apparently, he could.

"WHAT?!" Starlow had roared at him when Bowser had dismissed her illness. "I'M SICK! THERE'S NO _WAY_ I CAN GO TO WAR!" Bowser had sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Starlow, Starlow, Starlow...it's just a stomach bug. It'll go away soon..." he had said evilly, fixing her with a grin. Starlow had growled at him and stomped out of the room. _Must've been all the gruel I'm eating..._ she thought.

Starlow leant against the door frame, heaving great gulps of air. There was _no_ way she was going to help Bowser invade the Mushroom Kingdom. After all, wasn't she sent here to stop something like this from happening? One thought flitted across her mind;

_I've gotta warn 'em..._

* * *

Using her stomach bug as an excuse, Starlow dashed to her bedroom. Anna and Bruce watched her go, concerned for her welfare. CP, SG and PG yelped in delight and leapt as one for Starlow's still full bowl of gruel. Scowling, Anna smacked them hard across the hands with the back of her wooden spoon.

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean you can eat her food," she snapped. CP, SG and PG retreated, muttering.

"We'll get you back..." were the words that floated over to Anna. She growled at them and twirled the spoon, ready to dish utter mayhem on them. Bruce lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave 'em to me," he said, grinning. Anna, although still fuming, nodded and retreated slightly into the shadows, her eyes glinting in the gloom. Bruce ambled up to the three 'idiots'.

"Heya, guys," he said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall and winking at them. CP, SG and PG all narrowed their eyes at him in suspicion.

"Hey..." CP said slowly. "Whatcha want?" Bruce shrugged.

"Oh, nothin'. I just came over..." he whipped out a wooden spoon and bashed all three on the head, causing them to slump down, unconscious. "...to do that!"

He quickly ran back to his seat as the Bob-Omb in charge of looking after the breakfast hall came over.

"Here, here, what's happening?" he asked. Anna and Bruce shared a look.

"Nothin', sir..." they chorused, hiding CP's, SG's and PG's bodies from view. The Bob-Omb 'harrumphed' and walked away. Bruce and Anna cracked into laughter as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Nice one, Bruce..." Anna giggled. Bruce winked at her.

"They had it comin'..." he gasped, and they both dissolved into laughter yet again, eliciting many a quizzical gaze from the other minions.

* * *

Starlow vomited into her toilet bowl again, clutching the seat and kneeling in front of it. She felt the bile drag up her throat as she had nothing left inside of her. Shaking, she dragged a hand across her mouth. She staggered to her bed and reached underneath it. Withdrawing her hand, she had Birdley clutched in it.

"Fyi?" Birdley asked, giving her a questioning look. Starlow set him down atop her bed.

"Message to Princess Peach," she stated clearly - or as clearly as she could with a croaky voice. Birdley's robotic eyes turned red to signal he was in recording mode. Starlow continued;

"Urgent Message. Bowser is planning an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom tonight. Please warn your kingdom, Princess - AAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Starlow screeched as the door slammed open. Bowser stood there, steam venting from his nostrils.

"STARLOW!" he roared, stomping into her room. Starlow shrank back slightly, but then stood up shakily, staring at him with a defiant look.

"What is it, Bowser?" she said calmly. Bowser glared at her.

"That stupid bird is in here - AHA!" he roared, swooping down and snatching Birdley. Birdley started squawking, "Mr Violent-Face-Puncher! Mr Large-Angry-" its squawking stopped abruptly as Bowser smashed it against the wall. Starlow cried out; she jumped onto his back, punching and kicking every inch of him. Bowser just shrugged her off and she fell onto the bed, scraping her arm down his shell as she did so. Rubbing her scratch, she glared up at the Koopa King, who was holding the decimated remains of Birdley in his claws. With a grin, he set it down and stomped on it. The light behind Birdley's robotic eyes went out. Starlow stared at him, fury written across her face.

"How did you know?" she hissed. Bowser's grin stretched wider.

"My son," he said simply. Starlow stared at him.

"Which one?" Bowser slapped his forehead.

"Bowser Jr," he replied. Starlow's mouth made a small 'o' of astonishment, then her face settled back into that angry look.

"Has he been following me, the little toe-rag?" she spat. Bowser bristled at the insult.

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about..." he hissed back, raising a claw threateningly. All emotion suddenly left Starlow's face; she took his claw in one of her small hands and pressed it against her throat.

"End it," she said simply. Bowser looked thunderstruck.

"Wha-end-wait, WHAT?!" Bowser roared, trying to whip his claw back to his side. He found that he couldn't, though; Starlow had him in a vice-grip.

"You heard me. End it, or-or I'll do it myself," she whispered, picking up her sword from her bed with her other hand and pressing it against her heart. Bowser's mind was in turmoil. Had he really pushed her so far that she was willing to end her own life? _It must've been Birdley that sent her over the edge...I severed her final life-line..._he realised. Bowser struggled against her grip; Starlow kept him there, emotion still absent from her face. Then, disgust crossed it.

"You too chicken to do it?" she whispered venomously. She threw his hand away from her and placed both hands on the hilt of her sword. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes...

The sword clattered to the ground as Bowser's claw smashed into it. Starlow's eye's snapped open. She stared at Bowser, then seemed to deflate.

"Just...leave me alone, alright? I'll help you in your stupid invasion or whatever..." she mumbled, turning away from him and sitting on the bed. Bowser stared at her. What had brought _that_ little episode on?

"Starlow?" he asked tentatively. No response. He cleared his throat. "Sta-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she roared, leaping up and punching him in the jaw. Bowser stumbled back a few steps and fled, slamming the door behind him.

_Never get a woman mad,_ he thought.

Back inside the room, Starlow glared into thin air. Then, she slumped back onto the bed, scooping her sword from the floor. She ran a finger up and down its length, staring into nothingness.

"Guess I'd better get ready, then..." she whispered, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

"Starlow! You alright?" Anna said anxiously as Starlow entered the supply room. Starlow ignored her, reaching for her scabbard. Anna stared at her friend's back. Something was _seriously_ wrong...

"Starlow?" No response. "Starlow, answer me!" Anna insisted. Starlow turned slowly to face her.

"Yes?" she asked dully, her voice void of any emotion. Anna immediately dropped her hammer and ran to her friend, enveloping the startled woman in a hug.

"What's the matter?" Anna mumbled into her shoulder. Shock had crossed Starlow's face; then, grinning, she patted Anna's back.

"Nothing, Anna. I'm fine now...thank you," she added, returning the hug. _There are always nice people in this world... _she thought happily. They left the supply room, entering the military facility. Bowser stood on a podium in the front of the room, and it seemed the whole of the army was squashed into this room.

"MINIONS!" he roared. "ARE WE READY TO TAKE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!"

A general cry of, "KOO-RAH!" rang out. Starlow's, Anna's and Bruce's voice wasn't in it, though. They were too mature for it - so they thought.

"TO THE AIRSHIPS!" the Koopa King roared, and the army stampeded/marched out of the room, heading for the airship docks. Starlow and company headed out at the back of the army, chatting amiably. Starlow only had one thing on her mind, though.

_I am going to regret this..._

**WOOHOO! It's the start of the finale! Remember last chappy I was talking about how excited I was for it? Well, now itsa here!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chappy (CHIPPY!!!!!! _Ahem_,) and...REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	14. The Start Of The End

**Hello all again and welcome to part two of the finale! Yup, this is going to be a three-parter. I was pondering in bed last night and I came up with two endings - one that ends on this chapter, and another that has another chapter coming along after it - if that made any sense XD.**

**Anyway, let's roll on with the second part!**

Luigi was feeling happier than nomal.

Starlow was coming back from Bowser's Castle by the end of this week and Luigi was looking forward to it. He had been missing her like crazy, and Mario and Peach were looking forward to it too. Part of the reason was because they wanted to see their friend again, but the main reason was that they wanted Luigi to be happy again. They didn't like the Luigi they had had over the past two weeks. They wanted a return to the other Luigi - the happy go-lucky Luigi.

He and Mario were having a competition to see who could get to the top of the castle the fastest. It reality, it was no competition - Luigi was faster and could jump higher, but Mario had more experience and thus had the courage to take more risks. Like flinging himself over an impossible gap and grasping the ledge by his fingertips. Luigi though, after seeing his brother do it, decided to do it himself and usually ended up straight over to the other side, without having to haul himself up from the edge. So he was beating Mario leading up to the final corner when it happened.

A low rumble shook the castle.

Mario and Luigi both skidded to a stop. They looked at each other, confused.

"What was that?" Mario asked. Luigi just shrugged. Another rumble, this one stronger than the last. The Mario Brothers tottered a bit, then recovered their footing. Mario looked seriously worried.

"Peach..." he muttered and sprinted off back downstairs, leaving Luigi by himself. Luigi stayed there awhile, thinking. This seemed oddly familiar...

As if to confirm his thoughts, he heard the low whine of an engine. Luigi's eyes widened and he sprinted after his brother.

* * *

Luigi skidded outside the castle, where Mario was. He was crouched low, ready, and a snarl was on his face. Luigi looked up - and groaned in annoyance.

Bowser had brought his airships _again_. Didn't he know he could kidnap the princess, but Mario and Luigi would always be there to take her back? He watched them get closer. _As soon as they are close enough, I'll try and jump onto one of the chains that are hanging down from them,_ Luigi thought. But, to his shock, they landed in the middle of Toad Square, scattering toads every which way. The plank from each was lowered, and hundreds of Goomba's, Koopa Troopa's and all sorts of enemies flooded from the airships. Mario stared at them with as much shock as Luigi. _What is Bowser playing at?_ he thought anxiously. The minions all rushed forward, only to stop at the start of the path leading up to Peach's Castle. Bowser walked forward, a lazy grin on his face. He stood in front of his army.

"Mario! Green 'Stache!" he called, a smirk on his lips. "As you can see, I am doing things differently this time,".

"We sorta noticed," Luigi called. Bowser's smirk grew only wider.

"Oh...Luigi, is it? I'm sure you'll love what people you'll face this battle..." he chuckled, retreating back behind his lines. Luigi was flabbergasted. _What does he mean...oh, no..._ Luigi realised, scanning the army. He saw her straight away, and they locked eyes as she looked up from the female Dry Bones she was talking to. Starlow's eyes widened, and she mouthed some words. Luigi caught them straight away and paled.

"I'm sorry," were the words she had mouthed. Sorry for what? What was going to happen? Luigi felt his mouth go dry. Bowser stood on the fountain in the middle of Toad Town.

"What is your choice, then?" he called. "Surrender your kingdom to me...or we take it from you _by force_..." Mario growled low at the word 'surrender'.

"Like we really would surrender the Mushroom Kingdom to you! Right, bro?" Mario asked, turning to Luigi. Luigi was still staring at Starlow, who had now dipped her head and was staring at the ground.

"Luigi?" He snapped out of his reverie and looked across to Mario. Concern was on his brothers face. He cleared his throat.

"Y...yeah. We would _never_ surrender the Mushroom Kingdom!" he called out. Bowser smirked evilly.

"Well...I guess force is the only option. CHARGE!" he roared, taking Mario and Luigi by surprise. He was attacking immediately! They had got to get some help! No way could they take on all of these minions and live.

"MARIO!" someone shouted behind them. The Mario Brothers turned round - and Mario's pupils dilated in shock.

_Peach_, of all the people, was running to them. She had a thin rapier by her side. Toadsworth was desperately trying to keep up.

"Princess!" he shouted. "I _seriously_ cannot allow you to participate in this fight! We'll send in the guards to aid Masters Mario and Luigi!" He stopped for breath, placing his hands on his knees and taking in great gulps of it. Peach reached Mario's side.

"Heya, Mario!" she greeted enthusiastically. Mario was mouthing furiously at her, then he found his voice.

"PEACH!" he shouted. "You...you can't fight!"

"Can't I? Oops, too late. They're upon us!" Peach said sweetly before unsheathing her rapier and neatly slicing into the nearest Koopa. He howled and dropped to the ground, clutching his face. Peach drew out two Fire Flowers from her pockets.

"You'll need help," was all she said before flinging them at the brothers. Mario caught them and passed one to Luigi; they absorbed them, turning them into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi (can't be bothered to do that lengthy description again - check out the chappy _Let The Training Begin! _for a description if you really want one). They both smirked at the oncoming horde.

"This fight just became a lot easier," Mario chuckled, grinning. He let off a stream of fireballs at the horde, running into battle as he did so. Luigi followed suit, with Peach close behind. Together they started to burn, hack, punch and kick their way thorugh the army, heading towards Bowser. Bowser, meanwhile, had set up his Goomba Storm. He set alight each and every one and they jumped high into the air, aiming for the trio. They plummeted, two headed for Peach, two for Luigi and four for Mario. Luigi looked up.

"GOOMBA'S AHOY!" he yelled, pointing up. Mario and Peach followed his finger and, when they saw what was heading their way, smirked. Mario looked at Luigi, who nodded. Mario ran at Luigi, who crouched low. Mario jumped onto his back and Luigi straightened up, giving Mario a boost as he leapt off his brother. Mario immediately took out his hammer and started spinning wildly. He collided off the first Goomba, rebounding him into the second. He continued to do this, but one managed to sneak by him. It plummeted straight for Peach. Peach calmly raised her sword and pointed it at the flaming Goomba, point first. The Goomba's eyes opened in shock as it saw the rapier. It couldn't stop or change direction as it was going too fast. It closed its eyes...

"Eww!" Peach squealed, wiping her sword on the grass. "Goomba guts!" Luigi shook his head in amusement and amazement. Peach was constantly amazing him these days...Mario landed and flung his hammer at a burly Hammer Bro. It pinged off his head and returned to Mario's hand like a boomerang. The Hammer Bro keeled over, knocked out. The other Hammer Bro's glared at the trio, before flinging several hammers in their direction. Peach squealed and flailed her sword about, managing to amzingly knock away every single hammer that came her way. Mario and Luigi knocked some back and grabbed some, before spinning round and delivering them back with double power. Some managed to knock into them, though, knocking them back a few steps.

"CHARGE!" they heard behind them. The trio turned round and cheered at the sight that graced their eyes.

A _huge_ number of toads had come rushing out of the castle and were now rushing straight for Bowser's army. Most people on Bowser's side opened their eyes wide in shock before a fungus head barreled its way between them, closing them for good. About half the toads had swords, and Luigi, with some amusement, saw Toader and his chefs flailing any kitchen utensils they had managed to get their hands on. Most of the chefs had chosen a big, heavy saucepan but Toader and a few others had plumped for the cleavers. Luigi chuckled and turned round, frying a Goomba who had tried to rush him. Suddenly, a fireball vaulted over Bowser's army and plummeted towards Luigi. Luigi yelped and jumped out of the way. It landed, frying several Goomba's and a couple of Koopa's. Bowser grinned at him, and vaulted another fireball over the army. Luigi took off, running for Bowser. He leapt onto a Koopa, thus forcing it into its shell. He rode it along the grass, knocking out Goomba's along the way. He was getting closer, jinking left and right to avoid the onslaught of fireballs. Suddenly, something barged into him from the side. Him and his attacker rolled down the hill, punching and kicking each other, trying to get a firm grip on each other. They slammed painfully into the gates of Toad Town and stopped, writhing slightly in pain. His attacker got up first, but Luigi followed shortly after. He gasped when he saw her.

"Starlow!" he gasped, reaching out a hand for her. She smacked it away, her face blank. She then proceeded to lunge at him, feet first. Luigi's eyes widened and he leapt out of the way. Starlow planted her feet on the wall and kicked off of it, twisting gracefully through the air before landing in a crouch.

"Starlow, why are you doing this?" Luigi asked, reaching out for her again. Her response was to smash her foot into his knee, thereby bringing him down on it. He hissed in pain, and he glanced up to see Starlow absorbing a Fire Flower.

"Fight me," she said emotionlessly. Luigi shook his head; she flung a fireball at his head, blasting him off his knees so he landed painfully on his back. He struggled up, grimacing in pain.

"I said fight me!" she cried, flinging several more fireballs in his direction. Luigi ducked and dodged out of the way, then sent a few quick fireballs her way before running at her. He went for a punch, which Starlow blocked with her forearm. He punched with his other fist, which Starlow blocked with her other forearm. They both stared at each other.

"You know..." Luigi said, grinning. He twirled away and lashed out with his foot, aiming at her shin. She leapt over it, countering with a kick of her own, but aiming for his head. Luigi caught it with both hands. "...I've always wondered who would win a fight between me and you," A faint smile crossed Starlow's face.

"Yeah..." she said, wrenching her foot from his grasp and kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to double up as she winded him. "Me too!" Luigi grinned at her; straightening up, he lashed out with his fist. Starlow went to block with her forearm, but at the last minute he cloaked it in fire, burning her. Starlow cried out, but kept her arm there. She gritted her teeth against the pain, and saw Luigi weakening. _He doesn't want to hurt me,_ she realised. Luigi pulled his fist back, immediately lashing out with a kick. They exchanged blows, blocking and weaving around each other in a deadly dance. Fireballs were exchanged now and then, but they never reached their targets as the participants were always too fast. Deciding to forgo fireballs they concetrated on pure fighting. Luigi leapt up high and wall kicked off the sign proclaiming 'TOAD TOWN' in big, colourful letters. Starlow leapt up too, and grabbed his legs. He floundered in mid air, kicking violently to free himself, and they tumbled back to earth. Starlow clawed her way up him, and lashed out at his face. Luigi ducked his head, dodging the blow and headbutted her in the chest. She gasped as the wind left her, and they hit the grassy knoll. Luigi leapt up and jumped back a few feet, crouching slightly.

"I don't want to seriously hurt you, Starlow!" he called out to her. Starlow grinned, placing her hands flat on the floor to hoist herself up. She grinned widey at him.

"Prove to me that you actually can," she taunted, settling down into a crouch and beckoning him with her left hand. Luigi withdrew his hammer; Starlow, her rapier. They ran at each other and swung at the exact same time, sword and hammer meeting in the middle. They pushed against each other, glaring into the others eyes. They broke apart, leaping back a pace. THen they rushed each other again, ducking and weaving as they tried to get a clean hit on each other. Starlow glanced back up to the battle to see what had transpired since their fight had begun, blocking Luigi's hammer as it smashed downwards. Mario and Bowser were fighting in the middle of the clearing, and Peach was knocked out on the floor. Bowser was grinning as Mario roared at him, lashing out with a flurry of blows. They entered the deadly dance Starlow and Luigi had completed mere moments ago. Starlow looked back at Luigi just to see a hammer flying her way. She caught it and flung it back. Luigi caught it and rushed her, swinging his hammer in an upward arc. They danced about each other, each trying to breack the other's defense. Starlow suddenly sliced his right arm, and Luigi howled with pain, dropping his hammer. Starlow immediately went on the offensive, slicing him up. Luigi stumbled back a few paces and dropped to both knees. He felt the cold steel press against his heart and knew it was over. He stared up into his lover's face as a last act of defiance. Starlow was staring at him, and there was a mixture of emotions on his face. He could see hurt there, and regret. But, underlying it all...rage. Luigi could assume what she was angry about. Rage at this situation, rage at what fate had prepared for them...and for beating him. He knew that she knew her life was on the line if she didn't end it. The hand holding the sword trembled, then steadied. He turned his head slowly in the direction of the hill. Bowser was standing on Mario, and was grasping his collar, hauling him upright. He pressed a claw against his throat. Peach had woken up, but seemed to weak to do anything but watch.

"Any final words, Mario?" he grinned. Mario opened his eyes and spat a globule of blood into the Koopa King's face.

"Go...to...hell..."was all the older Mario brother wheezed. Bowser smirked.

"I'll be the one sending _you_ to hell," the Koopa King hissed - and sliced his throat, sending about two litres of blood into his face. Mario choked and Bowser flung the plumber away from him, turning away in contempt. Mario smashed into the ground, twitching violently. He thrashed, getting weaker and weaker with each spasm. Finally, he lay still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Peach screamed, curling up into a living pile of tears. Bowser grinned at her, then turned to Luigi and Starlow. He stared at her, the grin widening. Starlow gulped and turned back to Luigi, who looked like his mind had shut down. He turned back to Starlow.

"He...actually _beat_ Mario..." he gasped unbelievingly. Starlow just stared at him. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. She placed both hands on the hilt of the sword.

"Forgive me...for this..." she whispered.

And she pierced his heart.

**DUN DUN DUN! Weren't expecting that, were you? It seems that the Mushroom Kingdom finally fell...oh dear. Don't worry, the story doesn't end here. Although the story has now got to be changed to M because of CHARACTER DEATH. I've been rewriting this fight FOREVER. I sincerely hope you like the one I ended on.**

**But...wow...Mario _actually_ was defeated. If you don't like things like that, then find a different story. And yes, with this ending comes a sequel - after the epilogue:)**

**Anyway, please review and I hope this doesn't alienate too many people...**


	15. Epilogue An Unlikely Alliance

**HELLO YELLO! I'ma back with an epilogue to the story! This will give hints on what will happen in the sequel - _Human Limitations_ - so read carefully! :P**

**Anyway, for the final time this story...ROLL ON THE CHAPTER!**

Luigi felt calm.

He knew he was dead and for that...he was glad. He didn't have to live knowing Starlow was forever in Bowser's grasp. He could, as cliche as it sounded, finally rest in peace.

The living world though, it seemed, had other ideas.

He was floating in a pitch black world. Nothing was in this world except him, and he had the curious sensation he was floating. He looked at his arms. Not a single blemish on them. He stared at them, then took a peek at his chest.

There, where his heart should be, was a gaping hole.

He screamed out - and shot up, back into the world of living, panting. Someone yelped and scarpered. He heard their footsteps retreating, and he got up painfully. He gazed in horror at his surroundings.

Toad Town was burning. Every shop. Every house. He could see Bowser torching everything in sight, laughing manically, an unconscious Peach slung over his shoulder. Starlow - he recognised her with a pang in his heart - was trailing behind him, that blank expression still on her face. A Dry Bones and Koopa followed her, each with the same expression. Suddenly, she looked over at him. He saw her give him the faintest of smiles, then mouthed three words.

"Peach's 1-Up,"

Ah, so _that_ was how he was still alive. But...here he felt the biggest hurt yet...his brother was dead. There was no denying that. He looked towards the hill and saw his brothers dead body. He felt the grief scoop him out, living him hollow. In a daze, he stumbled towards him and, upon reaching him, fell down to his knees. He cried over his dead brother's body until no more tears would come. Then, slowly at first, he felt rage. Rage building up inside him, threatening to make him burst at any moment. He growled low, realising that if he roared here Bowser and his army would surely hear and come running. So, he slung his brother over his shoulder and stood up. He tilted his cap to cover his face and headed off to Blubble Lake.

"You are going to have a decent burial, brother,".

* * *

He reached Blubble Lake and immediately headed for the trees, wanting to find some cover. Once under their shade he ploughed on, wanting to make himself hidden. After walking for twenty minutes he came to a stop. He drew out his hammer and, using its sharp side, started to dig a hole.

Half an hour later - rage and grief combined had given him strength - the hole was done. Carefully, he placed his brother inside it. Then, he covered him up quickly, not wanting to see his brother's prone form for a moment longer.

Quickly, he left the burial site, but not before making a swift wish on Mario's behalf.

* * *

He walked slowly through the woods, aimlessly wandering. His life seemed pointless now. Why did Starlow revive him? So he could witness everything he held dear being destroyed? Was that the reason? _No, _Luigi thought, absent-mindedly kicking a fallen branch.

_She didn't want to lose me..._

He jumped, startled, as something in the trees rustled. He peered deep into the gloom, trying to spy the intruder. A rustle to his left. Then to his right. Then...

"FINK-RAT OF GREEN!"

Something barreled into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to land on his back. He felt small fists hitting him over and over, and he grabbed them. They struggled widely, and Luigi took a closer look at his attacker. He sighed frustratedly.

"Oh, not _you_..." he groaned. Fawful responded by kneeing him in the stomach; groaning with the pain, Luigi stood upright, holding the furious little Beanbean kid by his hands.

"How on earth did you _survive_?" Luigi asked incredulously.

"Fawful will not be telling you that!" Fawful cried, struggling furiously. "Be letting go of me!"

"Uh-uh," Luigi said. "Not if you are going to hit me again,". Fawful paused.

"O of the K. I will not have the hitting of you," he said bitterly. Luigi set him down, and sat on a nearby tree stump.

"So, how did you survive our last encounter?" Luigi asked. Fawful glared at him, then mumbled something under his breath. Luigi cupped one ear.

"What's that? I can't hear you..." he said. Fawful's glare deepened; he cleared his throat.

"The shrooms of revivalness," he muttered, and Luigi noticed an empty bag of 1-Up shrooms hanging from his pocket. He nodded.

"Ah..." he said slowly. He remembered something. "Was that you I heard by Toad Town?" Fawful stared at him.

"You should not have had the hearing of me then," he said slowly. Luigi blinked.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, grinning. Fawful looked astonished.

"You...you were currently at the waking of the shroom of revivalness," he replied slowly. Luigi blinked incomprehensibly.

"What was that?" Fawful smacked his forehead in frustration.

"You were currently in the act of the dead!" he said loudly (yup, I can't write engrish. At all. If anyone would be willing to help me with it then he or she would be much appreciated). Luigi grinned at him.

"And that is supposed to mean..." Fawful growled at him.

"Be shutting up! You are giving me the head pains," he hissed, clutching his head to prove his point. Luigi apologised, then looked out into the gloom. Fawful peered around from under his hands.

"Where is the fink rat of red?" he asked. A lump suddenly appeared in Luigi's throat; he turned away from the Beanbean kid.

"Dead..." he whispered, choking back a sob. Fawful growled again.

"I was wanting to be the one who ended the life of that fink rat!" he exclaimed loudly. Luigi remembered something else.

"Hey, where's all your gear? Y'know...the headgear, the ray gun..." Fawful glared at him. _God, I'm not very popular today, am I? _Luigi inwardly chuckled.

"I am having the losing of those thanks to you two mustaches!" he growled. Luigi laughed.

"Oh, the Dark Star! What - was it too scary for ya? Did Dark Bowser break lickle Fawful's toys?" Luigi said teasingly. Fawful roared and lunged at him. Luigi, laughing, held him back at arm's length, as the Beanbean kid swung his fists wildly at him.

"BE SHUTTING UP!" Fawful roared. Luigi continued to laugh; he pushed the kid back and Fawful landed heavily, growling all the while. Luigi wagged a finger at him.

"Ah ah ah! Temper, temper..." he tutted, smirking. Fawful gave him a look of deepest loathing before turning away. Luigi stretched.

"Well, I guess it falls to me to save our precious kingdom, eh?" he chuckled, trying to sound light-hearted but was anything but that. Fawful turned back to him.

"Be leaving the Bowser who I hate to I who is Fawful!" he shouted. Luigi clapped his hands over his ears.

"Geez, kid, you're going to have to keep the noise down..." he groaned. Fawful smiled sheepishly.

"Oopsing..." he whispered. Luigi turned away from Fawful, staring into the forest.

"There is no way we are going to take on Bowser and his army by ourselves now, are we?" he mused. "What to do, what to do...Aha!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We'll go to Little Fungitown!"

"Why in the kingdom of the Beanbean?" Fawful asked questioningly. Luigi stared at him.

"Umm...because...all the people who could've helped us here are dead?" he said slowly. Fawful looked blankly up at him. Luigi sighed.

"Trust me, Little Fungitown is the best option...I trust you know the way?" he asked. Fawful nodded.

"Fawful is knowing all of Beanbean Kingdom since..." his voice hitched, and he choked back a sob. He continued in a low voice. "...since Great Cackletta..." he mumbled. Luigi felt empathy for him; he wasn't the only one here that had lost somebody... He cleared his throat.

"Come on then! Little Fungitown isn't going to come to us now, is it?" he said enthusiastically, leading the way out of the woods. Fawful followed him, and on their minds was only one thing:

_How on earth did life get to this?_

**Ya...I probably picked the hardest person to write dialogue for. EVER. This is my first attempt of engrish (if you exclude my review of _Fireworks_ by SelanP) and I SUCK AT IT. So, if anyone has any experience in writing engrish you could PM me and tell me what is wrong with Fawful's dialogue. As I...seriously have trouble writing engrish.**

**Anyway, this now concludes the story _Being Human_. Hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks to the people who fav'd it and reviewed - especially Siran 774 who has been my main reviewer throughout the story! Dunno why nobody else reviewed, though...perhaps it was too unoriginal? That it's been done before? Or that it wasn't good enough?**

**Anyway, whatever the reason I am going to leave writing a sequel for a while and rewrite the story I started in year seven - _Yoob's Revenge_. So you can all look out for that!**

**Anyway, REVIEW, PEOPLE, and TheAlmightyDarkStar officially ends the story here!**


End file.
